Hybrid Heroes: My Best Friend is a Creeper
by EastCoastGamer13
Summary: Ace has pretty much been chillin on his own in his Minecraft world as far as he can remember. However, that all changes when he meets Crepa, a unique and fun-loving Creeper Hybrid, and he suddenly plunged into a world full of adventure, friendship, love, and the occasional explosion. Rated M for MOAR AWESOMENESS! (And profanity in some chapters)
1. First Encounters

_Hello fellow miners! EastCoastGamer13 here, coming at you with a fresh new story. This is my first Minecraft fanfic to be published, so bare with me here._

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or Mojang. If i did gravel would be GONE! __)_

_Enjoy!_

_**My Best Friend is a Creeper **_

Chapter One: First Encounter.

Before I can even begin to tell you the crazy events that led up to where I am now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ace. Age: 19. Species: Human. Occupation: Adventurer.

Now that that's over with, let me begin at the cave. It was late afternoon, and my daily excavation had been a total bust. What the heck was 4 pieces of coal supposed to do for Notch's sake?! I checked my clock. It was getting late, so I retraced my steps, wanting to get out of the cave fast so I wasn't monster bait. However, on my way out, I red-orange glow caught my eye. Four iron ores lay in the stone next to me. I made a snap decision. Can't have too much iron. I took out my diamond pickaxe, which was in serious need of repairing, and then swung hard. The ore broke instantly. I smiled as I put in my backpack (inventory). Just as I was about to leave, I saw the iron I just mined was covering a hole of some sort. I made a bigger space for me to fit in and climbed inside. It was a large room made entirely of pure cobblestone. It definitely wasn't natural; someone had to have emptied out the space. I turned and saw a double chest standing the opposite side of the room. SCORE! I rushed over and flung it open, only to reveal the biggest disappointment of all time. It was a load of basic materials I could've found in my backyard if I wanted to. There was some redstone, but I stayed away from that; I wasn't exactly a redstone kind of guy. Finally, I looked to the other side of the chest, where there was a vial filled with a green liquid and a book. I opened the book and skimmed through the pages. It was mostly scribbles, as far as I could see, but I bet an Iron Golem that it had a lot to do with the liquid it was next to. I stuffed the book in my jacket pocket, hoping to read it later. I was about to take the other supplies and head out, when I heard the one sound you did NOT want to hear in the depths of a cave: Hssssss! I turned around to see a creeper walking towards me, that same face of terror etched on its face. I weighed my options: I had left my backpack on the other side of the room, leaving only the bottle I had in my hand as my only weapon. I glanced at the bottle; maybe it was a Potion of Strength. I didn't have time to examine it, so I said a quick prayer, put the bottle to my lips, and drank the entire thing. I expected to feel rejuvenated, ready to throw the creeper into the wall; instead I immediately collapsed to the ground, feeling unconsciousness roll over me. The last thing I remember seeing was the creeper standing over me. The only thing was that it seemed to be…. Smiling?

As I slowly regained consciousness, my eyes opened to reveal that I was back in my own house. I scanned my living room; everything seemed in place, that is, until I saw someone standing over my furnace, watching something cook like it was no problem at all.

She looked around my age and just a tad bit shorter than I was. She had light auburn hair that fell towards the middle of her back. She had an athletic build, with a tight bottom and pert breasts. That wasn't the part that surprised me. It was her clothing! She wore green hiking shorts that stopped mid-thigh, along with matching above the knee socks and brown boots. She also had on matching gloves and a hoodie on. That hoodie! It was dark green and tight fitting, emphasizing her well formed body. On the back and on the top was the face of… no way… a creeper! I was still in a haze, so I rubbed my eyes one last time, hoping to get rid of the dream I was having. But she was still there, peering into furnace like she wasn't sure how to use it.

"Holy crap" I whispered to myself.

Apparently I said it a bit too loud, because she turned to me and smiled. It looked familiar to some extent.  
"Mornin' Sleepyhead," she said with a cheery attitude. In her hand was a plate full of food. She walked on over and put it on the coffee table in front of me. Steak, bread, eggs, and a potato filled the plate, with a glass of milk on the side. While I was starving, my curiosity won the battle.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day or so," the girl said as she sat down at the chair across from me. "After you passed out in that cave, I took you back to your house and I've been here ever since."

"Wait you were in that cave?!"

"Sure I was. I was walking towards you to say hi, put you KO'd by the time I got to you. Sad, really."

I started to put the pieces together. The creeper getup, the smile, her being in the cave…

"Y-You're the creeper that was in the cave!"

She nodded like I had just figured out the meaning of life.

I was still quite confused, "But, you're human. How can you be-"

She started to giggle. "Cause, silly; I'm a hybrid."

My eyes got wide. "Hybrid?!"

"Yup. Half-mob, half-human" She extended her hand out. "My name's Crepa. Nice to meet you!"

I stared at her, shocked in silence. Half-mob? That meant someone had to have… I shoved the thought out of my mind. I wanted to keep my appetite, thank you.

Crepa must've seen the look on my face, because she began to reach into her jacket and pulled a book out. "Maybe this will help you. It fell out of your pocket when we left.

I grabbed the book and read the cover. It read _The Study of Half-Mobs _by some guy named Gamechap. I stared at the red cover in wonder, and then it all clicked. It was that potion! Before, I had seen Crepa has an average creeper, but after the potion, she transformed into a full on human. The potion had given me the ability to see half mobs in their true form! I looked up from the book, but Crepa was gone. I quickly got up and burst out the door, only to see Crepa already walking into the horizon. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I raced after her, catching her just before she disappeared into the growing nighttime. She turned and said, "What's wrong?"

I was breathing hard, my mind racing. While one part of my mind told me I was crazy, my moral code began to kick in. I couldn't just let her go out into the wilderness like that, not after she helped me like she did. I looked up and saw the sun setting quick. Finally, I said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Crepa, would you like to stay here for a while?"

She was deathly silent for a second, and I thought I had said something wrong. Then, a huge smile grew on her face. She squealed and brought me into a huge hug, crushing the air out of my lungs.

"Yes! I promise sir, I'll be the best roommate you've ever had!"

"Yeah, I'm sure of that…" I breathed as I tried to release from her death grip. Finally she let go and sprinted back up to my house yelling all the way. I sighed as I put a hand through my hair. Dear Notch, what had I gotten myself into?


	2. A New Adventure

_Hello once again my fellow miners! EastCoastGamer13 back at you with a new chapter in the MBFC series. Favorite and rate!_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or Mojang. If I did, bears would be a neutral mob)_

Chapter 2:  A New Adventure

"Ok, Crepa. Ready for another go?"

The teenage girl in front of me was breathing hard and leaning on her sword, but she put a determined smile on her face and said, "Yeah, ready when you are Ace."

I smiled and raised my pickaxe in the offensive position.

"EN GARDE!"

"ALLEZ!"

The silence of the late morning was broken by the sound of iron clashing against diamond. We matched each other blow for blow, dodging and blocking like clockwork. It had been about a month since Crepa first moved in with me. I have to admit, it took me a while to be cool with the fact that she was a hybrid: half mob, half human. Turns out she was really fun to have around. She was a hard worker, and we were always cracking jokes and making small talk as we mined or hunted or whatever. It also helped that she was as hot as the Nether. She had an athletic build, with a nice upper body and pair of long tanned legs. I remember the first few days of us working together in the summer, I would always catch her unzipping her hoodie, revealing a deep neckline and a pair of B-cup breasts under a dark green sports bra. Usually it followed by me getting a stick thrown at me and her blushing a redstone shade of crimson, but I didn't care; it wasn't often you get to work side by side by such a beautiful girl like her.

I was snapped out my reverie as Crepa brought her sword down. I sidestepped right and caught her sword with the curve of my pickaxe, forcing her to her knees. I kicked her sword away and brought her to surrender, my pick at her throat.

"Soooo, that's about 56-3, me?"

Crepa only smirked. I held out my hand to help her up, and then found myself flying headfirst into the wall of my house. In the book I found when I first met Crepa, it said that half mobs could use the abilities of their mob forms in multiple ways. And considering the pain in my stomach and my charred shirt, Crepa must've detonated her hand before she hit me, sending me into my house. Little sneak.

I slowly got myself up and saw Crepa standing over me, a Cheshire smirk on her face. "So what were you saying about it being 56-3?"

I waved her off and we headed inside. I flopped onto the couch while Crepa walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, ok?"

"No prob Boomstick. Don't take long."

Then I heard the bathroom door close. I leapt off of the couch and walked over to a small chest in the corner. Crepa has really been a big help these days. I get stuff done easier, and it's much more fun at night when you have someone to hang out with (not like that, you pervs!). That said I figured I may as well do something nice for her. After a few minutes, Crepa came back downstairs. She had in her dark green sports bra on and her matching shorts. She looked at me puzzled.

"What's behind your back, Ace?"

I smiled and revealed her gift. She gasped in surprise.

It was a replica of the hoodie she always wore, with the creeper face on the head and everything. It was also reinforced with leather armor, so she could have some defense yet still keep her classic attire. She threw it on and it was a perfect fit. She beamed at me and enveloped me in a bear hug. I blushed slightly as she pulled away.

"Oh wait Ace. I got you something too," she said excitedly. She sprinted upstairs and I heard a loud banging and crashing. Finally, she returned, her hands enclosed around something.

"Ok, close your eyes," she said playfully. I obliged and I felt a cool stone in my hands. I opened them again to see a small block. It was dark purple, with a small glow around it. At first I didn't recognize it, but after further inspection, my eyes grew larger and larger, and my smile grew wider and wider. Crepa looked at me quizzically. "Ummm, so what's exactly happening here?"

"Crepa, what you just gave me is obsidian. This is pretty much one the rarest materials on Minecraftia!"

"Really? There seemed to be a whole bunch of it where I found this one."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly?"

"I didn't really get the name of the name of the place, but I think it was called the Purple Valley or something like that."

My heart sank. The Purple Valley is one of the most dangerous areas in the world. It the thousands of mobs that spawn there every day don't kill you, the labyrinth of caves, steep drops, or giant pools of lava will. Still, it does hold the largest deposit of obsidian ever. I processed the thought, and I made a decision. I grabbed my backpack and started packing food and tools.

"Where are you going?" Crepa asked.

"I'm heading to the Purple Valley my friend. I'm gonna mine me some obsidian."

"Oh… ok" she said quietly. She put her head down dejectedly. I looked at her and threw another object at her. She looked up, caught it, and her standard grin returned. While I was making her jacket, I used some leftover supplies to make her a matching backpack, with the creeper face and everything. She looked at me eyes wide. "Wait, does this mean-"

I nodded. "Yup, pack your stuff, Boomstick. You're rolling with me."

She jumped up and squealed. I expected another bear hug, but instead I got a kiss full on the lips. I felt like a mooshroom: bright, red, and confused as all hell. Crepa looked just about the same way. After a few moments of awkward silence, I got up and stretched. "Well, I advise that both of us get some rest. We leave at dawn."

"No prob, bud." Crepa said with a smile. She wished me goodnight and ran up the stairs. I sighed and did a final inspection of the house before heading upstairs myself. As I took a long shower, I thought about Crepa really meant to me at this point. She was too close to call a friend, so close friend? Girlfriend? God, relationships are so confusing. And people wonder why I lived alone for so long. I cleared my mind of all of it: Right now wasn't the time to think about that. First we had to get to the Purple Valley, and then I'll give it some thought. I climbed into bed next to Crepa, who was already out cold, and drifted off, into my own sleep.

_(Well, that's all for now folks! Sorry if you were expecting some more excitement or whatever in this chapter, but it's my story, so deal with it -_- I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and I believe you guys will enjoy it. Until then, so long, and Eat, Sleep, Mine.) _


	3. Fire, Water, Earth, Stairs

_Hello once again readers! ECG back at you with yet another chapter about our favorite unlikely pair! Now, I've been getting a lot of reviews asking about whether I'm going to be adding more characters or half-mobs. I didn't know people expected so much by only the 2__nd__ chapter (chuckle). Well calm your tits readers, because there are going to be an entire wave of new characters coming in the next few chapters, so be prepared! So here it is: the third entry in the MBFC series. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Fire, Water, Earth, Stairs

I would love to tell you that our journey was a Sunday stroll with fantastic sights to see, but I would be lying straight to your face. So I'm just going to come out and say it was the worst week I've ever had. Trekking through about 4 biomes with monsters on your tail alost every night was definitely not my definition of fun. However, Crepa and I finally pulled through, we were at last standing in front of our destination: the Purple Valley. I stood at the open cave in awe.

"Well, we're finally here Boomstick," I said

Crepa was staring at the large cave herself. "Yeah. It looks even bigger than the last time I was here."

Pickaxe in hand, I took the lead as we ventured deeper and deeper into the dank cave, a labyrinth of tunnels to travel. The place was obviously well explored. Large holes in the wall appeared almost everywhere, hinting at the past mining sessions that must've taken place here. Zombies moaned every few seconds, which kept me on high alert. Crepa stood close behind me, the torch she held keeping us illuminated. The cave seemed to go on forever, but with no special ores, no secret passages, and dang sure no obsidian. I yelled in frustration.  
"This is getting us nowhere!"

Crepa sat down on a nearby stone, sighing stressfully. "You're right Ace. Maybe we should just head back."

No point in that. We're far too deep. Maybe we can just look around for a li-"

My instincts suddenly went into override as I rolled backwards, an arrow barely the side of my head and impaling itself into the far wall. I turned to see two spider jockeys running at us at high speed. My heart rate grew faster and my knees shook. Skeletons and spiders are a pain separately; putting them together seems like something out of a little kid's dark fantasies. The spiders scaled up the walls as the skellies nocked another arrow. I blocked the first one with my pick and dodged the other one. Crepa drew her iron sword and went on the offensive. She easily took out the spider, leaving the skeleton without a speed advantage. However the second jockey was coming at her fast. I threw my pick at it. I hit the skelly dead between the eyes, knocking it into the river below. Sadly, my pick decided to tag along with it. In other news, Crepa was now facing a spider and a skelly, both of them slowly advancing on her prey. I was too far away to help; she'd be dead by the time I drew my dagger. However, for better or worse, her creeper instincts took over. She closed her eyes and I heard a hissing sound. I reacted not a second too late, leaping behind a large rock. The mobs however weren't so lucky. In an explosion that would've put TNT to shame, Crepa managed to detonate her body, vaporizing the mobs and laying waste to anything in a 4 block radius. Good news was the monsters were gone. The bad news was Crepa's explosion weakened the rock below her feet, causing it to give way into the river below. To make matters worse, the explosion took a lot out of her, unconsciousness slowly washing over her. She fell into the river below with a huge splash. I didn't have time to take out the boat I kept in my bag, so I dove in after her. When I resurfaced, I saw her wet and holding on to a piece of driftwood for dear life. I swam towards her as fast as possible. I grabbed her and finally got ashore. We were both beat and exhausted. After the shock in both of us died down, I heard her cry out in pain. I went to tend her wounds and saw a huge gangly gash in her left leg. It was about 7 inches long and very deep, and blood slowly oozing out of it. I tried hard not to barf.

"I'll be fine, Ace. Can you get the gunpowder in my bag?"

I obliged and found the gunpowder in her backpack. I handed it to her and she proceeded to rub it on her leg like an ointment. When she was done, the wound was gone and her leg was fully healed. I looked on in shock.

"What? You didn't know gunpowder can heal me?"

"You never mentioned it," I said as I helped her up. I found my pickaxe washed up on shore, wet but ok overall. After hiking in the cave for several more hours, we saw a purple light in the distance.

"Sweet mother of Herobrine. We did it!" I exclaimed. We finally made it, the obsidian mines. The purple block went on for miles, Nether energy seeping out of it and making the place glow bright lavender. A lava flow mixed with the waterfall, hissing and making more of this precious block as we spoke. It was truly a majestic site.

But we didn't come here to sightsee. I slid down the wall and got to work as soon as my shoes touched the ground. Crepa quickly followed suit. Alas, even with both of us working our asses off, we could only mine about 5 blocks in total.

"Shit, this is going to be a lot tougher than I thought it would be."

Crepa looked deep in thought and then got her trademark grin. "I got an idea!" She yelled. She tilted her head to the ceiling and let out a loud HISS that echoed throughout the cave. At first, nothing happened, but then suddenly, a bunch of creepers began to come towards us from all sides. It wasn't long until there was a horde of at least 25 creepers standing in front of us. Now normally, I would've shit my pants and then start going on a killing spree, but I knew that wouldn't sit well with Crepa, so I stepped back an inch or so.

"Lemme guess, you can summon creepers too?" I asked Crepa.

"You got it."

"Outstanding."

Aww don't be such a weenie. They're cool once you get to know them."

I began to protest, but then she started to speak to the creepers in a loud commanding tone I didn't know she had. She ordered them to spread out and detonate in different parts of the cave. They all seemed to understand and rushed out around the cave. I heard explosions and smelled on the gunpowder all throughout the cavern, and when the smoke cleared there were multiple craters where the creeper army once stood. On the bright side, their explosions did soften up the obsidian, making it easier for us to mine. In the end, we mined about 2 full stacks of obsidian, one for each of us. I really couldn't wait to get back home and try it out, until something else at the end of the cave caught my eye.

"Hey, what's that?" I said as I ran to the shining object. When I got there however, I was heartbroken to find that it was just an ore of Lapis Lazuli.

"What is it, Ace?" Crepa asked.

"Oh nothing, just some blue dye basically."

Ohhhh, that sucks. Well still mine it. We'll find some use for it."

"Alright. Whatever you say." I swung my pick and hit the block dead on, but instead of the sound of diamond hitting rock, I heard redstone click. I quickly jumped back, and the sounds of pistons shifting rung through the air. The wall slowly diverged, and revealed a set of stairs going downwards. Crepa and I were both shocked in silence.

"Umm, so can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Crepa whispered.

"We just found a new adventure." I replied and I ran toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped at the top of the stairs and faced her. "Think about it Boomstick. This obviously wasn't naturally made. Whoever spent time to make this contraption obviously has something worth hiding. And I'm going to find out what that is." Then I proceeded to walk down the first 3 steps and looked back at her. "Coming?" It took a few minutes, but Crepa finally groaned and followed me down the stairs, grumbling the entire way down.

_What will our two adventurers find here in this abandoned mine shaft? Diamonds? An enchantment table? A Nether Portal? Or something even bigger than that? Find out in the next addition in the series! Coming soon!_


	4. A Slimy Situation

_Ok, we're finally getting down to the nitty gritty of our story. What will are dynamic duo find in this abandoned mineshaft (or is it a stronghold? I'm honestly not sure just roll with it). Read on to find out. (PS the title gives you a hint…. Or maybe it doesn't… 0_o)_

Chapter 4: A Slimy Situation

After descending for what seemed like hours we finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, where there was a button and an iron door. I pressed the button and the door swung open like new, even though it probably hasn't been touched for years. The power of redstone amazes me sometimes, I tell you. We walked inside, and were met by 2 rows of lockers in a long corridor.

"Whoa. This is new." Crepa said behind me.

"Yeah. Pretty cool. I guess I'll take the left side and you take the right side?"

She nodded and started poking around through the lockers. Most of them still had locks, but were easily broken by a hard swing of my pickaxe. You could tell the place was recently abandoned; most of the items were still quite intact. I found old clothes, tools, a compass, a clock, and some more valuable items like an entire brewing stand, some potions, and even a diamond. I was just finishing up the last locker when I saw an object that really caught my eye; it was a book. I picked it up and read the cover. _My Days in Minecraftia _by Steve. "Steve? Huh, cool name." I thought to myself. I stuck the book into my backpack for safekeeping along with the rest of my stuff and met Crepa at the end of the corridor.

"What'd you find?" she asked me. I took out the book and showed it to her.

"Steve? Who the heck is that?"

"Not sure, but I hope to find-"

SPLAT! A glob of goo landed right on top of my head. Crepa busted out laughing.

"HAHA! You got slimed!" I looked up and followed a trail of the green stuff on top of the ceiling. It went down for about 35 blocks, and then dropped to the floor.

"Something tells me we aren't alone in this cave. C'mon." I said following the trail. Crepa was right behind me trying hard not to laugh at my recent fail. A few blocks down, we hit a room that branched out into multiple hallways. I was completely stumped. I was about to choose, then I heard a sucking sound behind us. The room was echoed too much too detect how far away the sound was. I held my pickaxe ready. Crepa unsheathed her sword. We were ready for everything- except for a voice behind us saying, "Hi!"

I wheeled around, swinging my torch to face the voice. The light shined to reveal a teenage girl with a look of shock in her eyes.

"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing, would you? You could've burned me to death!"

She stomped away and pushed a button on the wall. Redstone lamps ignited and I saw the girl's full body. There were only two words I could use to describe her: green jello. Her entire body was composed of a green gelatinous mass. Her skin was a light green and jiggled whenever she moved. She had D-cup boobs and a very cute face. She looked about my age if not a little older, and wore a darker green dress that stopped at mid-thigh and a hat with the face of (of course) a Slime. I immediately realized I was standing in front of a half-mob Slime, and tried hard not to imagine a human fucking a green block of goo.

"Umm hello," I said, "We were just-"

"Don't you hello me now, buster! Here you two come, trolling around in MY cave, looting MY stuff, messing up MY precious home! I should slime both of you and stick you to a wall to rot!" She was up in my face now, her breasts squished hard against my own chest.

"Uhhhh, Crepa… could you help me out here?" Crepa stared at the slime girl as if trying to remember her name…

"Squish? Is that you?" Crepa whispered. The girl's eyes softened and looked at Crepa with the same expression. "Crepa?"

They both tensed, and I thought I was about to die caught in the line of fire between a battle of slime against explosions. Instead, I found the exact opposite. The two girls squealed in delight and ran to each other in a warm embrace.

"OhmyNotchOhmyNotchOhmyNotch! CREPA! It's so good to see you again!" The slime girl, Squish, screamed as she squeezed Crepa.

"I know! I know! I missed you sooooo much!" Crepa replied. They jabbered on for several minutes until Crepa realized that I was still standing there.

"Oh Squish; this is my friend, Ace. I met him a few weeks ago. He's an adventurer."

"Ohhhh. Wait, he's with you?" Squish sheepishly turned to me. "Hi, I'm Squish. Sorry for threatening you and all. I didn't know you were with a friend of Crepa."

"No harm done. A friend of Crepa is a friend of mine." I said back. Her expression lightened up and I saw a seductive look in her eye. She turned back to Crepa, "He's cute. Did you fuck him yet?"

"SQUISH!" Crepa gasped. She punched her old friend playfully and grew redder than the toppings on a Cake. I blushed slightly as well.

"What, I'm just curious!" Squish replied. Then her eyes widened like she just remembered something important. "Hey I found an adventurer down here too. He's human like Ace!"

I didn't really like the way she used the word "found" like I was an action figure or something. Crepa's eyes grew bright. "Really?"

"Yeah. Our house is this way. Come on." And with that, Squish briskly walked down one of the halls and we followed suit. It was weird seeing her walk; her body jiggled show much with each step it looked like she as having a spasm. I looked away and focused on the intricate designs on the wall.

"So, you know this gal?" I said to my hybrid partner. She grinned. "Yeah, me and Squish go way back. We grew up in the same cave together but got separated a few years back when a couple of miners came through and collapsed the cave."

"Well, that explains why she was so cold at first," I replied stuffing my pick into my bag.

"Don't get used to it. Squish is really cool once you get to know her. But for your sake, I wouldn't stay alone with her too long. When she's around men, she can get a bit…"

"Slutty?" I said finishing the sentence.

"I was going to say seductive, but that works too."

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached another iron door. Squish knocked three times.

"Yo Sam, open up. It's me. I brought some friends." It took a few minutes, but I heard the sound of redstone clicking and the door opened up to reveal a boy about 19-years old.

"Hey Squish. What's up?" The dude asked. He looked at me and Crepa and smiled. "Well I'll be damned. Adventurers I see." He reached out his hand. "I'm Sam. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. He was a skinny figure with dirty blond hair and a big smile. He wore a plain white shirt with black jeans and sneakers. He had bluish-purple eyes (_No Ender stuff here guys. That character comes later). _

"I'm Ace. And this is Crepa." I said back motioning to Crepa. He nodded. "Well don't just stand out here. Come on inside. I expect you guys are hungry." Right on cue I heard my stomach growl and I realized I hadn't eaten in over a day. We walked inside the home and I was deeply impressed by the design. The space was divided into separate rooms, including a kitchen a bathroom and a library. "Whoa, this is pretty badass dude." I said to Sam.

"Ahh it ain't much. I just improved on the design that was already here. I wouldn't mind showing you around."

"Yes please." I said with excitement. Squish and Crepa went into the kitchen to chat while Sam and I took a tour of the rest of the house. The more he showed me the more impressed I was with his craftsmanship. Almost all of the rooms were powered by redstone, including the doors, the kitchen, the bathroom, and crafting room. The entire library was made of bookshelves with two enchanting tables in the middle. Each bedroom had a king-sized bed, a chest and a clock.

"Sweet mother of Notch, man. This is AMAZING!"

Sam smirked at me. "You haven't seen anything yet. Follow me." He led me to a tall ladder and started to climb. I followed suit and arrived at a trapdoor. I opened it and I was suddenly outside, standing on the side of the mountain and staring out into a beautiful view of the ocean below. I was speechless.

"So what do you think? Cool view right?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you never cease to amaze me. This is epic."

Sam laughed and said, "I'm glad." He walked over a small chest a few blocks away and came out with a guitar. He sat down and began to tune it. "So tell me Ace, what are you doing out here in the Purple Valley?"

I took a seat next to him. "Well Crepa had told me that this was the biggest deposit of obsidian in Minecraftia. After her telling me that, I grabbed my stuff and traveled out here to mine it. Not many places you can get obsidian, you know?"

Sam looked puzzled. "Uhh Ace, you do know that obsidian is just when lava meets water, right?"

I thought about it, and it clicked like a redstone trap. Of course it is! That explains why the mine was right near a waterfall and a lava flow. I felt dumb as a pig. Sam laughed. "Ahh it's alright. This trip wasn't a total bust for you. You met me and Squish right?"

I smiled at the thought. He had a point.

"So why do you want this obsidian anyway?" He asked me.

"Well, ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to go to the Nether."

He stopped strumming his guitar. "The Nether?"

"Yeah. I had heard stories growing up, and it's been my goal ever since. One of these days, I'm going to the Nether."

"Going to the Nether… That's it! New lyrics to my song!" He set up his guitar, took a deep breath and started to play...

(_WARNING! I do NOT own the lyrics to the following song. All rights go to BlueXephos and the entire YogsCast crew for it. Shout out to them. Check out their channel and the song on YouTube.)_

_**It's deep underground, past the bedrock**_

_** But don't dig straight down, you'll regret that.**_

_** But now you feel brave**_

_** Equipped with your spade**_

_** To roam through these caves…**_

_** Not looking for gold, since it's purple**_

_** Or so I've been told, by some people**_

_** I'll find a few a few bricks**_

_** Where the two Earth leaks mix**_

_** With a couple of clicks…**_

_** I be swinging' my pick**_

_** This is all the prep that I go through. **_

_** Even if my tools are just make to**_

_** Going to the Nether**_

_** I'm going to the Nether**_

_** I'm going toooooooo the Nether**_

_** 10 blocks the Magical total**_

_** That's enough to build up my portal**_

_** Going to the Nether **_

_** I'm going to the Nether**_

_** I'm going toooooooo the Nether**_

"Dude, that was boss status bro!"

"Aww I wasn't much. I missed a few keys and…"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Whenever I compliment you, you give some lame excuse not to take it."

He sighed and looked at the sun slowly setting. "When I was young, I used to live in a small village called Cobble Hill. Let's just say creativity wasn't big there. They were more about hunting, mining, fighting mobs. Many stuff. And just my luck, I was never born for that like the other kids. I was skinny, my mom died when I was born, my dad was killed in a zombie siege, I was a crafter, and I was born being able to talk to mobs."

"Wait, you can talk to mobs naturally?"

"Yeah. That's why I have these eyes. What about you? You can see Crepa and Squish in their human form.

"I found a potion in a cave."

"Ahh, the Potion of Mob Vision. Very hard to find. You're lucky to have found one."

"Yeah. Now what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh yeah. So as you can guess, I was bullied a lot. Whenever I made a friend with a mob, the other kids would kill it and then beat me up. It was brutal."

"Damn."

"Yeah. When I got 15, I got sick of it. An Enderman I knew from the forest helped me escape and taught me how to hunt and mine. When I got 17 I went out on my own."

"You lived with an Enderman for an entire year?! Awesome!"

"Yeah, he was scary, but really cool too. Anyway, I roamed the land for a few months and stumbled on this cave. I met Squish here and the rest is history."

"Bro, that's crazy."

"In a way yeah, I guess it is. What about you? What's your story?"

"Well I lived in Golem Gulch. It was nice little town in the desert. Iron Golems wandered. I had a lot of friends, and life was good. That is, until the sieges came. The mobs came in so many waves we couldn't take them. We swore Herobrine himself was punishing us for our wrongdoings. They killed my mother and father right in front of me. I ran away the same night."

Sam nodded. "Wow. I'm sorry bro."

"It's cool dude. I can't even complain after hearing what you went through."

We looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting fast.

"Well, I'm going to head inside and start dinner. Stay out here as long as you want."

"Ok, and thanks."

He waved me off and climbed down the ladder. As I watched the sun go down, I thought about the day, noticing how lucky I was to find that potion. I don't think my life would've been the same. That also reminded me: I wondered how Crepa and Squish were doing?

_Sweet Jesus that was some chapter. Well, at least we added some new characters into the mix: a seductive Slime girl named Squish, and a crafting genius named Sam. How will they affect our heroes? Find out in the next chapter!_


	5. The Chat

_Hello once again! ECG back with something new. Now, we know what happened with Sam and Ace, but what about the girls? Let's find out!_

Chapter 5: The Chat

As Sam and Ace explored the new home, Crepa and Squish sat down in the kitchen, catching up over a cup of hot cocoa. Since they were away from each other for so long, they had a lot to catch up on. However, Squish wanted to learn more about Crepa's new friend Ace. Crepa tried to protest, bit Squish stood her ground. Finally, Crepa gave in and spilled it.

"Well, he's a really cool guy overall: tall, funny, nice, brave, loyal, great body. He's just... Notch he's just so perfect!" Crepa exclaimed.

"Aww, Crepa found her knight in shining armor." Squish cooed, squeezing Crepa's cheek.

"Yeah but there's just one problem: I'm just not sure if I'm his Guinevere..."

Squish sat there with a blank face, not getting the Arthurian reference. Crepa recognized the look and explained the story. Squish got the jist of it and went on.

"Why not Crepa? You're a cool girl and Ace looks like he really likes you."

"Squish, look at me: I'm a hybrid. 50% of my DNA is composed of that of the most hated creatures in Minecraftia. I mean, I explode when I get excited, I faint at the sight of cats, and don't get me started about what happens in my charged form."

Crepa stared at her cocoa, tears forming in her eyes. Squish knew perfectly why: One time when they were little, they went out of their cave during a thunderstorm. Just their luck, Crepa got struck by a rouge lightning bolt. It had turned her into her charged form; her abilities were multiplied tenfold and seemed almost invincible. She was even able to control lightning. However, she lost all judgment of what was right and wrong. She had decimated the entire forest biome, killing anything she saw in cold-blood. Only the sight of Squish's, terrified face calmed her down. Crepa had locked herself in her room for days, deeply embarrassed by what she had done, even if Squish was the only one who saw it. In fact, she never mentioned that day until now, which made Squish realize exactly how badly her best friend cared for this human boy.

"I just feel that I'm going to lose control of myself and he's going to be scared of me. Or even worse, I may hurt him in the process…" Crepa didn't want to cry in front of Squish, but she couldn't hold them any longer. She began to sob loudly, tears staining her face and hoodie. Squish moved her chair closer, enveloping Crepa into a warm hug and allowed her to cry into her shoulder.

"There, there, Boomstick. You're not going to hurt anyone. I won't let you. That's what I'm here for, remember? To keep your crazy ass in check."

Crepa still had tears in her eyes, nut he managed a small smile and said, "Look who's talking."

Squish laughed, and then thought of a plan that would benefit them both. "Hey Crepa, how would you like it if I talked to him?"

Crepa's eyes lit up. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. I'll just get his opinion on you and convince him to like you."

"Uhhhh, ok Squish. You aren't going to try anything funny, are you?"

"Oh c'mon Boomstick; I know I can get freaky, but I wouldn't do that to you. I swear on a stack of Slimeballs."

Crepa smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Squish; you're the bomb."

"No, that's you remember?"

"Ha, literally!"

The two girls shared a laugh, and proceeded outside to grab the boys for dinner.

_Well then, that was a nice and short chapter, now wasn't it? Find out how this all plays out in the next addition to the MBFC series!_

_BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Because of your ongoing reviews and support, I will now be accepting reader submitted ideas. Got a cool OC or idea that you think that will go good in the story? Leave it in the reviews. Or PM me anytime if you want to share it privately. PLEASE BE REASONABLE! Please do not leave a suggestion that has nothing to do with the current plot or is just plain dumb. Also, I cannot satisfy everyone. I will try to incorporate any idea that comes my way, but there is no guarantee I will do it. This will apply to MBFC and all future stories. Thank you all for your ongoing support and leave a review! :D_


	6. Sir Ace and the Green Slime

_Hey guys, ECG back again with a brand new chapter in the MBFC series. I'm not going to take long with the Author's Note this time cuz I really want to get this chapter written, so sit down and ENJOY!_

_(Almost forgot, we're back in Ace's head for this chapter, just so there's no confusion)_

Chapter 6: Sir Ace and the Green Slime

After a delicious dinner of steak, potatoes, bread, and a giant cake for us to share, everyone began to wind down for the night. Crepa went straight to bed, passing out almost as soon as she lay down. Sam retreated to the crafting room, where he was working on his next project. I wasn't really paying attention at dinner, but I did hear a few dozen explosions from the back, so I guess it was going well. As for Squish, I wasn't sure where she went off to. She volunteered to put up the dishes, so we all kind of left alone after that. I grabbed my two books and went to the study, my favorite place to relax. I was about to read the journal I had found in the mines, but them something had occurred to me: I've known Crepa for about 5 months, and I have yet to really sit down and read her entry in the half-mob book. I took a seat in one of the red chairs and flipped to page 24, where the passage about creeper hybrids began:

_**Creepers**_

**Lives in: All biomes, especially caves.**

**Usual appearance: average height, rugged clothing, green creeper hoodie**

**Abilities and Powers: **

**TNT: Creepers hybrids can spawn TNT of any size, from small (1/2 power of Regular), regular, and large (2x power of regular). TNT is throwable, and explodes on impact.**

**Blasts: Creeper hybrids have the power to detonate themselves like regular creepers, only that hybrids do not die when they explode; however, they will weaken if overused. They can also condense their blasts into their hands for a more precise concussion blast.**

**Adaptability: Creeper hybrids can survive in practically any biome with ease. They can be relocated thousands of miles away from their home and still trek through the land as if they have lived there their entire lives.**

**Summoning: With a loud enough hiss, hybrids can summon a small band of regular creepers. The longer the hiss, the more creepers that come.**

**Gunpowder: Whenever a hybrid is injured, they can easily heal themselves by rubbing gunpowder over the wound. It can also be ingested to heal internal injuries.**

**Ailurophobia: Hybrids are extremely fearful of cats, and will even faint when approached by one.**

**Explosive Specialist: Hybrids are naturally masters in the art of crafting TNT and other explosives. They are also skilled at defusing bombs when necessary.**

**Bomb Shield: Emits a shockwave that disintegrate projectiles on impact.**

**Combo Bomb: This is a hybrid's most interesting and complex ability. Provided they are around the entity for a long enough time, creeper hybrids can copy the aura of that mob and combine it with their own bombs to create a new bomb. The type of bomb depends on the mob from which the aura is copied from.**

**List of known compatible mobs and resulting bomb:**

_**Zombie: Infecto Bomb (Poisons everyone within a 5 block radius)**_

_**Spider: Web Bomb (Webs shoot out, trapping everyone in distance)**_

_**Skeleton: Arrow Bomb (Arrows fly out and scatters everywhere)**_

_**Enderman: Ender Bomb (Enemy is teleported to random location)**_

_**Slime: Sticky Bomb (Bomb sticks to any surface)**_

_**Blaze: Fire Bomb (Ignites anything in range)**_

_**Squid: River Bomb (Creates river that sweeps away anything in its way into the nearest body of water)**_

_**Wither Skeleton: Wither Bomb (Spreads Wither effect to anyone in range)**_

_**Iron Golem: Quake Bomb (Sends shockwave through ground, causing powerful earthquake)**_

**Charged Form: When a hybrid is struck by lightning, they are transformed into their Charged Form. Including some physical changes, the Charged Form is about 10x more powerful than a regular creeper and gains new abilities. However, they lose any form of consciousness and go on a rampage, killing anything on sight. Only when the hybrid gains control of their conscious will they return to their regular form. There have even been some reports of hybrids having full awareness, even in their Charged Form.**

**Charged Powers and Abilities:**

**Lightning Step: User is able to move at a much faster pace, even able to outrun the teleportation powers of an Enderman.**

**Thunder Punch: Fist becomes charged with electricity, and is able to deliver much more damage.**

**Electro Kick: Similar to Thunder Punch, but a kick instead**

**Storm: Summons a large thunderbolt from the sky to hit opponent. Can also be used to drop on user for healing effects.**

**Taser Bomb: When detonated, sends powerful shock through opponent, causing instant paralyzing.**

**Biome Buster: By far a hybrid's most powerful move, the user puts all of his/her explosive power into one huge blast. Powerful enough to reduce an entire ecosystem into ash.**

I closed the book for a second. Sweet mother of Notch, I had no idea Crepa was so powerful. I mean, I knew a few tricks up her sleeve, but the power to destroy an entire biome? I shook the thought out my head. I was still really interested in the book, so I figured I'd read about Squish and Slime hybrids. If I'm going to be staying with the chick, why not get to know a little more about her. The book read:

_**Slime**_

**Lives in: All biomes**

**Appearance: Green, jelly-like skin, green clothes**

**Skills and Abilities:**

**Regeneration: Because of their gelatinous bodies, Slime hybrids can easily survive most attacks, including cuts, burns, and other injuries. They can even survive the devastating Biome Buster, as long as a piece of their body is still intact. This makes them almost impossible to kill. The only way to kill them is to completely vaporize them, a feat that only the Ender Dragon and the Wither are capable of, or to blow them up and throw the remaining slime into a rushing river.**

**Slime Shot: Hybrids can shoot Slimeballs at the opponent. When used in quick succession, the slime slowly consumes the target, suffocating them.**

**Shapeshifting: A slime hybrid's staple ability, the user is able to transform their body into anything they can imagine. It works in various ways, but the three major ways are:**

** _Stockpile: The slime's body becomes denser and fends of most projectiles_**

**_Slash: Hand turns into double-edged sword for close combat'_**

**_Gunner: Arm forms into cannon, adn shoots slimeballs at super speed_**

**Sludge: Can melt into a pool of slime for faster and easier travel.**

You know, for a second I thought I could take Squish in a fight, but after reading that, I had second thoughts. Thanks, Gamechap. I was just about to put away my book and head to bed, then I heard a knock at the wall. I looked to the doorway to see Squish leaning on the wall, staring at me blankly.

"Hey," she said flatly.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm about to head outside for a walk. You want to come?"

I looked at the clock and then back at her. "At this time of night?"

"You can bring your little pickaxe if you really feel that much better with it. Now c'mon!" She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out the base. We exited through the observation trapdoor and strolled down the mountainside. Despite it being so late at night, it was actually pretty peaceful. I heard zombie moans, but they sounded very far away.

"So Squish, there any reason you asked me to tag along with you? Sam is still awake back at the base." I asked Squish. She looked down at the ground as we walked. "Well, there are two reasons. One is, well, I actually feel awkward around Sam."

"Really? I've seen zombies that are shyer than you. What, you think he's weird or something?"

"No, it's not that. Sam's a sweet little guy. Cute, honest, smart as all Nether. Plus he can have a 5 minute conversation with me without staring at my boobs."

Ironically, I had found myself doing just that. I snapped back to reality. "Ok, so what's the problem?"

"I guess I just have to get used to hanging with a guy without him flirting with me."

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Yeah I guess so." She didn't seem completely satisfied, but smiled and walked on.

"Ok Ace, now for the second reason. I need your honest opinion on this. Don't freak out, but I want your thoughts on Crepa."

I knew that's why she called me out here, and I kind of saw where she was coming from. I wouldn't want my friend hanging with some douchebag. I figured I'd better tell Squish the truth. As crazy as she may be, she's one of the most honest people I have met. It felt wrong not to tell her considering she did help Crepa for about 13 years and did give us a place to stay. I took a deep breath and spilled the beans.

"Crepa is an awesome girl. She's cute, athletic, funny, loyal, brave. Just anything I could want in a girl she has."

"But…" Squish said, moving closer to me.

"I just don't know if I could really go out with her."

Squish's fist clenched. "Is it because she's part creeper?"

"Surprisingly, no; creepers are actually my favorite mob."

"Why, because they explode?"

"No. I was always fascinated by their tenacity and bravery. I've always had respect for them because they are willing to risk their lives to achieve their goal. Though they may seem mean or suicidal, if you have the balls to blow yourself up to get what you want, then you're cool in my book. I guess that's one of the reasons I like Crepa. She's willing to put her life on the line for her friends. I guess that's the creeper in her, right?"

Squish's eyes softened, and her lips formed into a small smile. "Good; I'm glad to hear that."

I looked up at the full cube moon that lit the night. "It's just that, I'm not exactly sure why she would want to hang out with someone like me. I mean, I'm only human. She has the power to destroy entire biomes. What can she get out of hanging with me?"

Squish paused and looked at the starry night sky. She took a deep breath, like the next thing she said was going to be very, very important. She looked at me and said. "As hybrids, we're kind of stuck between two different worlds: the mob world and the human world. However, we don't get much love for it. Mobs see us as too human, so they shun us, and humans see us as freaks, so they shun us too. We usually have to stick together to survive. So finding a human that isn't repulsed by us is like finding a diamond mine. And knowing Crepa, once she finds something she loves, she's not going to let it go."

I realized she was right and suddenly felt dumb. I had thought living on my own after watching my parents die was an awful experience, but hybrids have it much worse. Being hated by two different races, always on the run; I wouldn't survive a day. Also, Squish said that I was Crepa's diamond mind. Was I really? Was I her bridge to the human world? If I was, I damn sure wasn't about to fall down just because of some insecurity. I was going to stick by her side until the end, just like she would do for me. I stood up and hugged Squish. "Thanks for that, Squishy. That really helped."

"No problem Ace. Oh, before I forget, if you are going to start going out with Crepa, you are going to need a gift, right?"

She pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to me. I held it up to the moonlight. It was a golden necklace, with a small locket on it. I clicked it open and it separated into 4 different panels like a flower. On the top one was a miniature pickaxe. On the left one was a picture that was so damaged I couldn't see it. On the right one was a mini creeper head. The middle one was blank. I inspected the jewelry a little bit more. It was slightly damaged, but could still be repaired.

"It's an amulet Crepa used to wear when we were younger," Squish explained, "She lost it when we got separated. I was going to give it to her, but I think it would be sweeter if you did that."

I put the necklace in my pocket. "Thanks, Squish. You know you aren't too bad for a Slime Girl."

"Yeah, well you ain't to shabby for a human guy. Let's head back. I don't want to be out here forever."

We strolled home and wished each other goodnight. I got to the bedroom and saw Crepa sleeping peacefully on the king-sized bed. Even to bed, she still wore the green hoodie I made for her. I smiled at the sight and slipped into bed next to her. I put the locket into my pack for later inspection and closed my eyes, letting sleep wash over me. Turns out I had a big day tomorrow; I just didn't realize it yet.


	7. Into the Nether

_Hello readers! ECG back again with something new. In this chapter, we see some new characters, a new world, and a "Hell" of an adventure. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: Into the Nether

I woke up the next morning feeling like a new person. I was refreshed after an exhausting day yesterday, and was ready to go. I turned to expect Crepa still sleeping beside, but her place in the bed was replaced by an envelope. I tore it open; it was from Crepa. It read:

_**Dear Ace,**_

_**Morning, Sleepyhead! I let you sleep in a little longer because you looked pretty tired. The rest of us are at the base of the mountain. Meet us there ASAP. There's breakfast in the chest in the kitchen**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Crepa**_

_**(PS. You might notice your jacket and shoes are glowing slightly. Don't worry; Sam will explain that once you get down here.)**_

I set the letter down and began to put on my usual attire: a light gray hoodie over a teal shirt with a diamond pickaxe on it, as well as blue jeans and brown boots. As I was tying my boots, I realized Crepa was right: My shoes as well as my jacket were both dimly glowing with blue and purple energy. They even felt different; my boots felt lighter, and my jacket seemed colder. I ignored it and headed into the kitchen. In a small chest was some leftover pork chops, an apple, and a bottle of water. I snatched them out and walked out through the trapdoor entrance, eating as I went. When I reached the bottom of the mountain I found Sam, Squish and Crepa patiently waiting for me. Behind them was 4 blocks wide, 5 block high rectangular structure made of pure obsidian.

The whole gang was dressed for adventure. Sam had on a short-sleeve white shirt with black sweatpants and running shoes. Squish had on a green midriff with cutoff hiking shorts with leggings and hi-top hiking boots, with her Slime cap on her head. Crepa wore her usual creeper hoodie, and had brown hiking short shorts and boots on. All of their tops and shoes had the same blue-and purple glow.

"Sup bro. Glad someone decided to finally get out of bed." Sam said. He took a glass bottle out his pocket and tossed it to me. It was filled with an orange liquid that felt cool to the touch. Sam explained to me that it was Fire Resistance III, which would make me immune to fire. Go figure. I downed the small bottle. The air around me suddenly felt cooler, and my breath felt like I had ate a mint and drank a bottle of cold water.

"Thanks, Sam. So what's the deal with my clothes?" I said.

"That sir is also a plus. Your jacket is now enchanted with Fire Resistance I and Protection II. That means you can take no damage from fire, and take less damage from general attacks. Your shoes now have Feather Falling II and Swiftness IV. You now take less damage from falling, and you can now move a lot faster."

"Cool. Squish, wanna help me try this new enchantments out?"

Squish smirked and cracked her knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask." Suddenly, her arms transformed; one changed into double edged sword, and the other changed into cannon, like a green Mega Man. I stood in the offensive stance, pickaxe ready. Fast as lightning, she shot 3 Slimeballs at my face. I easily dodged and stepped back. She started to swing her sword. I bopped and weaved like I never did before, gracefully escaping all of her attacks. Crepa stood with her hands over her eyes. Sam looked on interested. I raised my pickaxe and parried her sword. I realized that my pickaxe had a blue and purple glow as well.

"Not bad, Ace, but let's see how you deal with this! **Jerry Slash!"**

Her sword grew and slammed into my pickaxe. Surprisingly, I took the blow head on. My pick survived almost unscathed.

"Uhh Sam, what enchantments does my pick have?"

"Efficiency II and Unbreakable III. Your pick becomes lighter and can break blocks faster, and it becomes much harder to break. It also has Boomerang III, which allows your weapon to come back to you if you drop it."

"Kickass!"

Squish growled and said, "Some people just get all the good stuff."

"Squish, what enchantments do you have?" I asked

"My boots have Protection III, my shirt has Thorns IV and my sword had Bane of Arthropods I."

I cringed. I didn't know what the Thorns did, but did know what an Arthropod was. She really did get the short end of the stick. I sheathed my pickaxe and Squish's arms returned to normal. I guess it was draw.

"Well that was fun. Ok, Sam, so what's the plan?" I asked Sam. He patted the tall structure. "This is a Nether Portal. When activated, we can step into it and be transported into the Nether."

My eyes widened, realizing what he just said. We were finally going to the Nether!

"Excellent! So how do you activate it?"

Sam frowned. "That's the only problem. We have no idea how to do that."

I stared at him and then facepalmed hard. "You mean to tell me you are a redstone master and have memorized every enchantment ever, and you can't figure out how to trigger this thing?"

"Yea, that's the jist."

"Think about it; what's the first thing you think of when you think of Hell?"

"Umm, death, despair, eternal suffering?"

"Noooo you idiot!" I took a Flint and Steel out of my backpack and knelt down in front of the portal. I clicked the Flint and Steel together and sparks flew. It ignited a block of the obsidian. At first nothing happened, but then the fire spread throughout the inside frame of the portal. The fire then grew purple and then formed a purple transparent wall that covered the entire inside of the portal. The Nether Portal had been activated. Everyone cheered at the accomplishment and got their backpacks on their backs.

"Ok, so who's going first?" Sam asked. Squish bravely stepped up. "Let's get this over with." She took a running start and dove into the portal. She disappeared with a purple flash, now in a totally different dimension. Sam was up next. He cautiously stepped into the portal, and with another purple flash he was gone as well.

"Ok, Boomstick. You're up,"

Crepa shrunk back from the portal. "Umm honestly Ace, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? I mean, this is the whole reason we came out here."

"I know, but now that I'm here… it's just so scary. I'm sorry Ace."

"Hey it's alright, Crepa. Would It be better if we went at the same time?" I held out my hand. Crepa took it and smiled. "Thanks, Ace."

"No problem Boomstick. I always got your back."

"Yeah, from the depths of the Nether to the end of the End."

"Oooh I like the sound of that. Where'd you hear that?"

"It's been my motto since I was seven. From the depths of the Nether to the end of the End, I'll always stand by my dearest friends. I think it was from a song."

"Well wherever it came from, I think it's pretty cool."

"Great. I'm glad to hear it. Ready to do this?"

"On my count," I said, crouching for the jump.

"Ok; 3…2… ONE!"

And with that we lept into the portal, and my vision went purple….

We landed on a red kind of rock. It was warm to the touch and looked slightly softer than regular stone. We heard our names being called and saw Sam and Squish standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Dude, you have GOT to see this!" Sam yelled. I ran towards him and took in the majestic view.

The Nether was a giant cave of red rock (which was called Netherrack according to Sam). A giant pool of lava spanned as far as the eye could see. Lava flowed from the walls as well as the ceiling. Glowstone stalagmites hung from the ceiling.

"Holy Notch…" I whispered. I looked to my left to see my friends with the same facial reaction. All of them were speechless. I clapped my hands. "Well guys, let's start moving. If we want to see this place for its true glory, I say we get-"

"**Searing Shot!"**

**FWOOM! **A comet-like fireball crashed into me and sent me flying into a nearby wall. Though the impact still hurt me a tad bit, I was completely unharmed by the fire. I reminded myself to mine Sam some redstone later. As I got up, a figure completely covered in flames flew down towards me. When it landed, the flames disappeared to reveal a woman. She was about an inch taller than me. She was a blonde and had golden eyes. Her skin was deeply tanned, which was easy to see why. She wore a dark red two-piece bikini, with golden boots and matching gauntlets. 6 golden rods floated around her. In her hair were two hairpins that looked like eyes…

_Great, another half-mob. Just what I needed. But what mob could she represent? Damn I knew I should've gotten my lazy ass to read that book about Nether mobs! _ I thought.

The woman yanked me off the ground and pointed her fist just inches away from my face. Her hand ignited; I knew I had Fire Resistance, but a punch to the jaw would still hurt nonetheless. She glared at me and spoke in an icy tone (no irony intended).

"State your business here, cold one." She said. Now I'd love to say that I easily overpowered the strange woman and became the overlord of the Nether, but I hate to lie. I was scared shitless, and couldn't utter a single word. I could tell the lady was losing her patience, and just before she fried me, Crepa stepped in and stopped her.

"Whoa there hot stuff! Let's be reasonable. We're just mere adventurers from the Overworld. Please, we mean from no harm."

The woman looked at her and back at me, as if deciding who to burn first. Finally, she put her hand down.

"Your friend has saved your life, cold one. I would've torched you to death had she not spoken up." She said to me, extending her hand in a friendly handshake. I shook her hand; it was warm, not surprisingly.

"My name is Comet. I am a half-mob, part Blaze and part human. My apologies if my first impression was slightly intimidating. I have lived here all of my life and am very protective of my homeland."

I waved it off. "It's no problem. I'm Ace, full human."

"I'm Crepa! Half-creeper!" Crepa cheered.

"I'm Squish. Half-slime." Squish said with a smile.

"And I'm Sam. Full human." Sam said shaking Comet's hand. Comet looked delighted.

"Excellent; well I guess you should come along with me to my abode near the Nether Fortress. I hope you like Nether Wart soup-"

Suddenly, we heard a sound that sounded like the mixture of a cat's meow and a sniffle. I probably wouldn't have been fazed by it, but Comet froze like she had just seen Herobrine.

"Shit…" she whispered.

"What is it?" I asked her. Then I heard the sound of a fire charge flying through the air.

"GET DOWN!" Comet screamed. We hit the dirt and a huge fireball whizzed over our heads and crashed into a nearby wall. I swiveled my head to the direction the ball came from, and my eyes widened. It was a giant, white, cubed jellyfish. It had 9 white tentacles protruding from its bottom. Its eyes were closed and its face was stained with tears. I recognized from stories of the Nether. It was a…

"GHAST! Get back!" Comet yelled. We rolled out of the way as the Ghast shot another fireball. There wasn't much I could do with only a diamond pick as a weapon, so I deflected any fireballs that came my way and tried to throw Netherrack at it. Comet took to the air, blasting bursts of fire at the large beast. Squish bombarded it with Slimeballs and Sam shot arrows into its skin. Crepa threw Fire Bombs that ignited on impact and Sticky Bombs that glued themselves to the Ghast before exploding; a result of Crepa being around a Blaze and a Slime for so long.

Despite all of our efforts, we couldn't seem to beat this thing. It was very agile for such a huge creature, and it was hard to dodge its fireballs and its tentacles that swiped at our feet and tried to knock us down. Just when it looked like we were equally matched, we realized the thing was a mutli-tasker. While 8 of its tentacles had been busy attacking us, the last one was snuck around and grabbed Sam and lifted him into the air.

"Hey, put me down you overgrown crybaby!" He screamed, struggling to break the Ghast's grip, but the tentacle was too strong. The Ghast slowly floated away.

"Hey, you get back here! **Sludge Gunner!" ** Squish launched a huge ball of green energy at the Ghast. The Ghast quickly turned around and launched a huge fireball at it. The fireball turned it into ash and still came hurtling towards us. I braced for impact, but then Squish ran in front of the group. She yelled, "**Stockpile 5!" **Suddenly, she grew into a giant dense wall of slime and took the full brunt of the fireball. The shockwave was still enough to send me flying headfirst into a wall. I felt my arm snap in the process and was on the brink of unconsciousness. I scanned the battlefield; Comet and Crepa were lying on the floor. Squish was nowhere to be found. I caught a glimpse of the Ghast floating away. In a fit of rage, I threw my pickaxe at it. It missed by a mile and fell into the lava below. The last thing I remembered was thinking about how hard it was going to be to craft another one of those things…

_Well that escalated quickly… What does the mysterious Ghast want with Sam? And will our remaining heroes survive their trip to the Nether? Find out next time!_


	8. A Ghastly Experience

_We are back! Now some people have been PMing me that I have not been showing the rest of the Hybrid Heroes (yes, I just made that up on the fly) a lot of love. So for this chapter, we are going to focus on Sam and the Ghast that takes him hostage. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: A Ghastly Experience

Its days like these that make me wish I'd stayed in bed. Not only did I just witness 3 of my best friends get their asses handed to them by a giant white jellyfish, but now that jellyfish was taking me to Notch knows where. I tried multiple times to break free, but its tentacle had a grip like a bedrock trap.

The Ghast seemed to float about for hours, not going in any real direction. Finally, we arrived at a large dark red bridge that towered over the lava below. I realized it was part of a Nether Fortress, a huge generated structure that spawned in the Nether. The Ghast floated over the huge bridge and set me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I rolled and took out my bow. When I pulled the string back, I witnessed something I would've never expected prior. The Ghast put its two front tentacles up, as if putting them up in surrender. I lowered my bow, not sure exactly what to do. Then, the Ghast's right tentacle stretched out, as if trying to touch mine. I reached out and grabbed the tentacle. Suddenly, the Ghast glowed a light purple ad began to transform. It became smaller and less square. After a few seconds, I was looking not at a Ghast, but a girl just about my age. She had big light purple eyes and similar colored hair that stretched to her thighs. She was a half-inch shorter than me and had D-cup boobs. She wore a white shoulder less low cut gown that emphasized her already huge cleavage. She wore white flats on her feet with white stockings. She also wore fingerless gloves that stretched all the way to her elbows. On top of her head was a Ghast hat with 9 long tentacles that stretched down to the middle of her back. In other words, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

"Whoa" I said under my breath.

She blushed and looked at her feet. "I do not deserve your admiration, considering my actions earlier. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Oh no! No trouble at all. My name is Sam from the Overworld." I said, extending my hand.

She shook my hand. "My name is Nethera, and I am the Princess of the Ghasts."

I stepped back in shock. Holy crap I was talking to a Princess! She must've seen the look on my face and said, "Do not fear me, adventurer. I do not wish to hurt you or any of your companions. I have just been…" She stopped and began to cry. I didn't have much experience in this area, so I offered a shoulder to cry on. She buried her face into my chest. Her cries echoed throughout the fortress. After a few minutes, I offered her an apple I had in my bag. I accepted it and took a big bite. I took an apple out for myself and we ate in silence, staring over the bridge's edge.

I spoke to break the silence. "So Nethera, you're a Ghast hybrid right?"

She nodded and then said, "Yes. My father is King Sol, King of the Ghast Kingdom. He rules over the Nether alongside King Swine, the Zombie Pigmen King, William the Wither King, Vulcan the Magma Cube King, and Pyro the Blaze King."

I nodded. They seemed to have a pretty good system down here. "So what are your powers? It seems every half-mob has a different one depending on their mob side."

"My powers aren't that different from a regular Ghast. I can shoot fireballs of variant sizes and can fly. I also control the tentacles on my hat to grab and whip objects. Also, my hat acts as a mood ring. When I am happy, the tears on the Ghast face get lighter, and when I am sad they get darker. When I am angry, the Ghast's eyes open red. Oh, and when I cry, the tears can be used to heal myself and other people."

"Very cool, but what's with you and the whole switching into a Ghast form?"

"Oh yes; you see some hybrids are able to change into mob form at will, becoming an actual version of the mob for an indefinite amount of time."

I was very impressed. Nethera was a very powerful hybrid. Not to mention cute as hell.

"Well that's awesome. Now, may I ask you why you were on such a rampage earlier?"

She sighed and tossed her apple into the lava below. "A few months ago, tension had started to rise against y people and the Zombie Pigmen. You see, ever since the Nether was born we have been deemed the Guardians of the Nether. We saw it as our duty to patrol these caves and protect it from outsiders. However, lately the Pigmen have been saying that THEY should be the Guardians of the Nether, even though they are neutral mobs and only attack when hit. They have become so violent that they are willing to go to war with us for the title. MY father has tried to negotiate with King Swine and they have come to an agreement. Either we give up the title, we go to war, or…" She looked at me and said, "Or he gets to have the most beautiful maiden of our kind as his wife."

"And I am guessing that's you right?" I replied.

She sighed and nodded. "I've been trying to talk my dad out of it, but he is stubborn. And now I'm at a crossroad. If I don't accept King Swine's marriage, my kingdom will be swept into a Ghast vs. Pigmen War. However, spending my adult life with walking piece of rotten pork is not high on my list either."

I nodded with understanding. I saw where she was coming from. With the repulsiveness on a zombie and the IQ of a pig, a Zombie Pigman couldn't possibly be a decent husband. However, it's either that or watch her kingdom spiral into a huge war.

"I just don't know what to do. My life seems to always come down to what other people need. It's just so frustrating. What about what I want, huh? No one ever listens to what I have to say and I HATE IT!" Nethera screamed. She then began to cry again. I stared at this young girl and began to get angry, not at her, but at the world she lived in. She lived her entire life in a bubble, always monitored, always having to do what was best for the kingdom, never being heard. I would've went crazy by the second day. This gave me a newfound respect for her, and as crazy as it may be, I felt pretty attached to her. I wasn't sure how but I knew that I couldn't let her live this life any longer. I gently grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at me.

"Nethera, do you want to leave this crazy world?" I said.

"Yes.." she sniffled.

"Then its settled; I'm getting you out of here. You can come back to the Overworld with me and my friends."

"Are you sure, Sam? A royal mob leaving the Nether is like a seeing the Ender Dragon in the Overworld: insane and unheard of. Plus, are you sure your friends will approve?"

"Please, you could hit Ace in the face with a hammer and he'd still mine you some diamond later in the day. Don't worry you'll be find. Trust me."

She stared at me for the longest time, and then she grew a big smile. She then buried her face into my chest again. "Thank you Sam; I knew you were the one."

I had no idea what she meant by that, but I went with it and stroked her back and her hair. When we finally separated, she said, "Cmon; if we want to get out of here we must reunite with your friends." Before I could reply, she leapt off the side of the bridge. I looked over and saw only lava. Suddenly, I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned to see Nethera back in her Ghast form, smiling peacefully.

I heard her speak into my head as she grabbed me and placed on the top of her head. " Got you that time didn't I?"

"You sure did Nethy. You know, I think this is the start of a great new friendship."

She giggled. "Agreed,Sammy. Agreed."

And with that we cruised over the lava ocean below, hoping to find our friend again.

_Well wasn't that cute :3 but what in the hell did Nethera mean by her knowing Sam was the right one? Find out on the next addition to the MBFC series!_

_TWO BIG ANNOUNCEMENTS! 1) I am still taking OCs. If you have an idea for a character, please PM me or leave it in the reviews._

_2) There is a poll on my profile! I was thinking of new names for this story, and I figured I'd get my reader's opinion on it. Should I change it or keep the name the story has now. Go vote now!_


	9. Triple Threat

_Hey guys, ECG back at ya with something new! First i wanted to thank Fireleaf the medicine cat, PUR3 K1LL3R, and Gunsandgames for their OC submissions. I loved the ideas you guys came up with, and i hope the rest of you bros like them too. Well stop listening to me; read, dammit! :D_

Chapter 9: Triple Threat

**In the Overworld...**

"C'mon guys, just a little further! Chris dashed through the forest as his two partners Ryan and Endra followed close behind. Chris was behemoth of a man, the size of an offensive tackle with a huge beard and blonde hair. He wore a blue denim jacket over a black SCP shirt. He wore shredded denim jeans and black combat boots. A pair of sunglasses rested on his head, and a giant axe was strapped to his back. Chris was 23 years old. Ryan was wiry young man with black hair that was tinted with brown. A black skull bandana mask hung around his neck. He wore a red jacket over a green shirt that had a creeper with red eyes on it. He wore blue jeans and brown shoes. He was tattooed with the initials SF on his right arm, and he had a scar near his left eyes. He was 19 years old. Endra wore a black leather jacket over a black tank top, and had dark red hair. She wore purple pants and black and purple sneakers. A jet black Enderman hat bobbed on of her head. She was 18.

The three had all come from different backgrounds and had various stories. Chris was a scientist for SCP (Serve, Craft, Protect) until there was a freak accident at the lab. He escaped unscathed, but attained superhuman strength, speed, and regeneration abilities. He is a loudmouth and a joker, an attribute that can be a blessing and a curse. When his friends are down, they can rely on him to be the light at the end of the tunnel; however, his light-hearted attitude doesn't really help when trying to sneak past a horde of zombies. In battle he is more of a kill first ask later guy, and will blindly charge into battle despite being clearly outmatched.

Ryan was born and raised in a greifer village. His townsfolk regularly went on raids, destroying random buildings and other structures on sight. Ryan was the only one who saw a problem with this, and was shunned from the village. He swore to explore the world, bringing griefers to justice. He is an expert combatant, and is able to use almost any weapon in battle, from a diamond sword to a torch. However, this is usually his greatest weakness. He believes there is no enemy that he can't defeat, and never backs down. He got his scar when he fought an Enderman with only a wooden hoe. Outside the battlefield, he is quiet, witty, and quick-tempered. He can be rude to people he doesn't know, but is very loyal once you get his trust.

Endra was part Enderman, which explained her tall lanky figure and strikingly purple eyes. She relied mainly on her Ender powers in battle, which include teleportation, telekinesis, mind control, purple beams of energy, and other psychic powers. She also uses the Ender Bow, forged by the Ender Dragon wields double the power of a regular bow, and when used by an Ender creature the arrows never miss and are supercharged with Ender energy. Unlike her two partners, Endra is a calculating and steady fighter and likes to study her opponents moves before attacking.

However, none of that was of importance now; the main priority was for the three of them to find safety and find it fast. They finally made it out of the forest and kept running into a mountain biome.

"Guys, look!" Endra yelled. Ahead of the was a Nether Portal. The 4x5 structure was still activated and gave off a bright purple light. The friends stopped in front of it and quickly debated their next move. Endra and Ryan were ready to jump in, but Chris stood his ground.

"Are you two crazy?! We don't know what we'll find in the Nether." Chris complained.

"Are you screwing me, bro? We're freakin' adventurers; its our job to explore the unknown. Not stop being such a silverfish and c'mon!" Ryan yelled. He and Endra lept into portal but Chris stood his ground.

"Would you come on?!" Endra said.

"Shouldn't we wait and see what's chasing us? Maybe they're friendly." Chris implied. In a timely fashion, a pack of 6 Endermen appeared out of the trees of the forest, jaws unhooked and claws ready to kill. They ran towards them with surprising speed, teleporting to cover the distance.

Chris gulped. "Or not" he whimpered. Endra rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his jacket, yanking him into the Nether.

**Back in the Nether...**

Sam and Nethera cruised across the lava ocean in search of their friends. Everything looked pretty much the same to Sam, but Nethera seemed to know every inch of this place, so he let her take lead. Sam took the break to rewire his bow. Crafted with his own two hands, the bow could be split in two to double as dual blades, much like Kid Icarus' Bow of Palutena. As he took intrest in his bow, Nethera began to lazily shoot fireballs around the place, not really aiming anywhere. At one point she got really careless and hit a group of Blazes. Good thing Sam had some extra Fire Resistance Potions.

"Nethy, are we near the area you attacked us?" Sam asked Nethera.

"Close, but I don't see anyone. They couldn't have gotten too far."

Sam sat down and thought it out. Knowing his friends, Ace and Crepa would most likely escape together. Comet would most likely run off. As for Squish, he couldn't be sure. She was blown off the cliff after Nethy shot the last fireball. He knew that Slimes were pretty resiliant, but drowning in a giant pool of molten lava was totally different story. He prayed silently to Notch that sh was ok. He may not have been attracted to her, but she still was one of his best friends; seeing her go like this would put through guilt for years.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard his hybrid friend cry out, "Look, I see some people!" He didn't have the long range vision a Ghast mob, but he could still make out three figures walking over a patch of Soul Sand. A big smile grew on his face. "Come on; let's go check it out!" Nethera obliged and descended at full speed.

Endra, Ryan, and Chris trudged through the huge patch of Soul Sand. The unique material halved their walking speed and it took them almost 10 minutes to get through it. When they hit the 6 minute mark, Ryan screamed in frustration.

"Gahhhh, this is bullcrap! Why are we moving so slow?"

"This is Soul Sand," Endra explained, "It decreases your movement speed to a crawl, which is why we need to keep moving before something out here gets to us first."

"Oh please Endy; We've been out here for how long and nothing has attacked us. Now stop you worrying and-"

His sentence was interrupted by a loud whimper. The three turned to witness a truly unique sight. A Ghast was flying towards them, but it didn't shoot any fire charges at them. On top of its head was a young man in a that waved a green flag with an apple on it; the Minecraftian sign of peace.

Like clockwork, Ryan pulled out a dagger and Chris pulled out axe. When the Ghast landed, they out the weapons away, but still wore shifty-eyed looks when the boy dismounted the large white creature. He was skinny like Ryan, and wore gray sweatpants and a white shirt and running shoes. He had dirty blonde hair and bluish-purple eyes. A bow was strapped to his back. He smiled at the group and extended his hand.

"Greetings, fellow adventurers! The name's Sam!" The boy cheerily said. It was clear their attention was more on the giant Ghast that floated 2 blocks above the ground. Sam must've noticed this and whispered into its ear. It actually seemed to understand him and began to glow a light lavender. In a bright flash the ghast was replaced by a 19 year old year girl wearng a white gown. On top of her head was a Ghast hat. Endra and her friends stood shocked. Chris dropped his axe with a loud clang.

The girl smiled at them. "It's ok you guys; everyone has the same reaction. My name is Nethera, Princess of the Ghasts, and this is my friend Sam."

The boy named Sam spoke up. "We're sorry if we startled you, but we're looking for a few friends of ours. We kind of lost them in a freak mob attack. Have you seen a dude about my age carrying a diamond pick, or a girl with a green creeper hoodie?"

Endra looked at her two friends and they looked back at her. "Unfortunately, no. We just through a Nether Portal from running from a pack of Endermen. My name is Endra, and these are my friends Ryan and Chris." The two boys waved in greeting.

"Oh cool. Well considering we're all lost adventurers at this rate, you guys wanna roll with us? Fellow Overworlders gotta help each other out, right?"

Endra, Ryan, and Chris looked at each other. Could they really trust some random guy they met less than 20 seconds ago? Especially one who had a friend that could morph into a giant white jellyfish that could shoot fireballs. Then again, this crazy duo is the most normal thing they've seen in a while; it wouldn't hurt just to chill for a while. Endra nodded and her friends followed suit. Sam smiled, "Awesome! C'mon, let's get moving. Ace shouldn't be too far from here." He scrambled through the Soul Sand and climed up the red mountain. Nethera floated after him. Endra was about to follow, but then Ryan grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Ow! What the hell, Ryan?!" Endra yelled. Ryan blushed, but kept a stern face. "Sorry Endra,but what the hell are you thinking? You really expect me to follow some random guy? We know nothing about this dude or the girl that's with him. And who's this Ace guy? For all we know he can be a freakin Wither!"

Ryan's heart throbbed as Endra glared at him. He hated seeing her like this, but the safety of the group was more important than anything. That, and he couldn't stand seeing her walking around with some random guy. He wasn't sure why, but his heart beat like a redstone repeater when she was next to him. He tried to keep himself detached from his partners, but he wasn't sure how long how long he could keep that up...

His reverie ended when Chris spoke up. "I see his point, Endra. We don't know what we're getting into with this guy. I say we ditch this joint and try to find a way out of here."

Endra's purple eyes flashed with anger. "I can't believe you two! This is the best opportunity we've had in how long, and you two are just too paranoid to see that! Well, I'm going with them, and when you guys are man enough to follow, be my guest!"

And with that, Endra stormed up the mountain, disappearing over the cliff. Chris and Ryan stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Chris broke the silence. "Well that sucks; she was a cool girl you know? C'mon, lets get moving." He picked his axe up off the ground and negan to brisky walk the other way. After a few steps, he found Ryan was not following him.

"Yo, Rye, you coming?" Chris yelled. Ryan only sighed and plopped onto a large Netherrack stone. Chris sat down next to him and asked him what was wrong.

"You know, Chris, I'm starting to think Endra was right. What if we are just being complete pussies? I mean, we should've at least given Sam a chance. Notch I feel like a Mooshroom right now."

"While I appreciate your little epiphany, its a little too late. Endra is probably long gone. It's best we keep moving so we can leave this crazy hellhole."

"Not necessary, Chris!" Said a familiar voice. They looked up to see Endra, Sam, and Nethera standing at the top of the mountain smiling at them. Endra teleported down next to them.

"Endra! I thought you left." said Ryan. Endra smiled and blushed. "Well considering all the bullcrap I've been through with you two.." She stopped and kissed Ryan dead on the cheek. "It felt kind of wrong to leave you guys hanging."

Ryan was at a lost for words. His cheeks glowed bright as redstone wire as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?!" Chris said jokingly. He instead got a smack upside the head. The group shared a laugh at his pain.

"Come on you two idiots; we got another adventure ahead of us." Endra said. The three climbed up the Netherrack mountain where Sam and Nethera were waiting with open arms. And a new adventure is was going to be for the new friends.

_I like these guys! Like I said, props to the OC submissions i got. It's very appreciated. And with that, I have another OC contest up! I need two Zombie Pigmen half-mobs one boy one girl. They will be antagonists in the story, so no Mr. Nice Pig in this one (Sorry!) PM me with your submissions, and I'll pick my two favorites. Good luck, readers! :D_


	10. The 15th Brigade

_And we are back with the Hybrid Heroes! Yes, turns out you guys liked that title, so I'm sticking with it! First off, let me just say thank you to everyone who sent in an OC. You guys can be really creative, and I thank you for that! Anyway, let's get this party started! :D_

Chapter 10: The 15th Brigade

Ace woke up to find up to find himself in a shelter made of Netherrack. He could tell it was a quick build; it was all one room, with a crafting table in one corner and the bed he was sitting on on the other side. And sitting in front of the furnace was Crepa, who was cooking up some leftover steak. Talk about déjà vu. He was shirtless and his shoulder was bandaged. He left fine now, so he bagan to roll off the gauze. When he was finished, he attempted to silently get off the bed; but like the ninja he was, he stubbed his toe on the foot of the bed. "Ow!" he hissed. Crepa turned around and screamed in delight.

"Ace! Oh thank Notch you're alright!" She ran towards Ace and kissed him full on the lips. At first he was taken by surprise, but he then accepted the kiss with open arms. They laid back on the bed as Crepa cuddled up next to Ace.

"God, I was so worried. Are you ok?" Crepa asked.

"Yeah, my head still kind of hurts, but I'm good. Where are the others?" Ace replied.

Crepa looked down sadly. "Sam hasn't come back yet. After Comet helped me build this house she went off to find Squish. She hasn't come back yet."

"Damn." Ace said quietly.

"Yeah? What should we do? Should we go out and look for them?"

"As much as I want to, we shouldn't. Assuming everyone is alright, it would be best to stay in one place. In a place like this its easy to get lost, so if we stay it should be easier for them to find us."

Crepa was about to protest, but then realized Ace was right. Even if theis was just a giant cave, it was still a huge cave nonetheless; it would be easier just to stay in one stop and wait. She snuggled up closer to Ace. She smelled sweet and natural, like walking through fresh soil. Suddenly she began to giggle.

"What's wrong with you?" Ace inquired.

"Oh no, its nothing. I was just wondering what we could possibly do in the meantime while waiting for Sam and Squish, since we can't leave the house." She began to trace lines on Ace's bare chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Boomstick?" He asked. Crepa only giggle and rolled on top of Ace so she was now laying on him. Her cutoff green shorts grinded against Ace's jeans.

"What, you mean you've never thought of doing this? I may not be full human, but I'm not that clueless." Crepa said.

"No, it's not that…" Ace replied "Its just that… w-we should be focusing o-on getting b-back home…"

"Awwww, someone's not feeling adventurous, I see." Crepa teased. Ace said nothing but had an evil grin on. He flipped them over so that Ace was now kneeling over Crepa. He brought his face close to hers and said, "You just fucked with my adventurous side; never fuck with my adventurous side". Crepa smirked back and then used the same maneuver Ace used so she was back on top. "I think I'll take my chances."

Ace only smiled as he looked into her big green lustful eyes. Slowly, she lowered her face and their lips met, meeting in a deep kiss. Crepa broke away only to unzip her hoodie. She had B-cup boobs going on C-cup and they were under a dark green bra. She removed the bra and her pants. She had a beautiful body: long slender legs, pale skin, and an hourglass figure. Ace began to get hard. Crepa smiled and said, "You ready?"

"Always," Ace replied. He yanked Crepa down back to him and resumed to kissing her and massaging her breast…

**Meanwhile…**

Not too far away, a troop of about 25 zombie pigmen trudged along. They marched at a steady pace, each of them wielding a sharp golden sword. They walked in two straight lines, and in front of them were two zombie pigmen hybrids. Lieutenant Lybra was 22 years old. She wore a blue and white striped midriff and had B-cup boobs. She also had on beige cargo shorts and green shoes. She had red eyes and lime green hair. She was fairly skinny but still had toned muscles. A golden sword was sheathed at her side. Sgt. Midas was 25 years old and had on a v-neck with a zombie pigman on it. He wore khaki shorts and had flaming red hair and red eyes. He too wielded a gold sword, but his was enchanted with Sharpness VI and Knockback II.

The two were on a patrol mission for the king, who was feeling especially punishing today. Their job was to patrol the outskirts of the Zombie Pigman Kingdom and arrest any trespasser. Only problem was there was no one dumb enough (or who cared enough, in Lybra's opinion) to pass the kingdom lines. In other words, bringing an entire brigade for this mission wasn't exactly good use of military resources. Midas however treated it like it was an important mission. He briskly marched an led the 15th Brigade, as Lybra walked beside him, hands in her pockets.

"This is complete pig crap, Midas. Why is the king sending us out to play soldier when we could be doing real work back at the kingdom?"

Midas glared at her like she said a curse word. "Don't talk like that, Lybra! If the king has us on this mission, then he must have good reasons to do so."

Lybra rolled her eyes and walked on. Suddenly, another half-mob broke the lines and rushed up to Lybra and Midas. His name was Lt. Rogue. He was dressed in all red to match the environment, and wielded two golden daggers which he polished every day.

"Sgt. Midas; we seem to have trespassers on the boundary line, sir!" The 19 year old Lt. said. The group backtracked to where Rogue spotted the house and turns out he was right. There lay a small house made of Netherrack. Midas grinned. "Excellent work Rogue. Set up the soldiers for ambush." The scrawny soldier saluted and ran back to the other pigmen. Lybra rolled her eyes. Kissup.

"Midas, you cannot be serious. Look at that house; whoever made it obviously doesn't have much to live off of right now. Call off the ambush and let them go."

"Sorry, Libby, but I can't do that. You heard the king; all non-pigmen past boundary lines are to be arrested and interrogated. Don't worry; we won't hurt them too badly." Midas said. He walked toward the soldiers and said, "Ok men; Maneuver A31 Ghast! I repeat, A31 Ghast! Let's move it!" He led the brigade down the ridge and towards the house. Lybra growled and trudged town the ridge. What she'd give to be a Wither Skeleton sometimes….

Ace and Crepa had finished making love and were now peacefully laying beside each other. They were about to fall asleep when they heard a sudden knocking at the door.

"Could that be Sam?" Crepa inquired.

Ace could only shrug as he put back on his jeans and shirt. He walked to the door and opened the peephole. What he saw was a man a bit older than him wearing a v-neck shirt.

"Hi." The man said.

"Huh?" Ace replied.

**BOOM! **Ace was blown back into the wall. He staggered up and thought about how everyone just loved to try and blow him up. Neither Ace nor Crepa were prepared as a wave of Zombie Pigmen stormed into his house. He managed to take down a few with Crepa's sword, the closest thing to him at the time, but he was soon overwhelmed and held at swordpoint. Crepa could only pull the blanket up as a Pigman hybrid dressed in all red pointed both of his swords at her throat. He began to lewdly stare at her naked body.

"Hey! What's the big idea here!" Ace yelled. All of a sudden, two more people walked in. It was the man that had knocked and another girl that looked about 20 or a tad older. She had a nonchalant look on her face, while the man grinned as he took in the scene.

"Well, well, well; seems like we have a creeper hybrid and a human. That's something you don't see every day." The man said.

"Who in the name of Notch and Jeb are you?" Ace spat.

"My name is Sgt. Midas, and this is my brigade, co-owned by Lt. Lybra and Lt. Rogue." He pointed to the girl beside him and then the other boy in all red. "You see, you are trespassing on Zombie Pigman territory, and as stated by King Swine himself, all non-pigmen on boundary lines are to be arrested and brought to King Swine for judgment."

Ace only laughed. "Bitch please, what is he going to do, throw us into his daily afternoon slop?"

"Ace, now is not the time to be making pig jokes." Crepa hissed.

"You should listen to your friend, Ace. You two have 90 seconds to get your stuff packed and to be outside of this house. Be hasty about it."

Reluctantly, the two adventurers put all of their stuff into their bags and were escorted out the house. They were forced to their knees as the menacing Midas towering over them.

"Where are you two from?" Midas asked.

"We hail from the Overworld. We came through a Nether Portal to explore here." Crepa relied. Midas rolled his eyes, cursing those obsidian blocks.

"No matter at this point; you two aren't going to see the light of day anyway for a long time."

Ace was about to say something witty, but he felt his ears twitch. He tilted his head to the side, and then he heard it; the whimpering of a Ghast, and then the sound of a fire charge lighting. He smirked and said, "Sorry, piggy boy, but I'm going to have to postpone that offer."

Midas looked confused at first, but then he realized it at the last moment when a fireball slammed into his brigade, sending them flying. Crepa and Ace turned around to see the Ghast that had attacked them earlier descend to the ground. On top of its head was a group of people one girl and two other boys. And at the front was Sam, wearing a huge smile and waving like a madman. The Ghast landed and the group dismounted. He was bombarded with a hug from Crepa and a high five from Ace.

"Bro, your alive!" Ace exclaimed. He noticed the group of adventurers behind him and added, "And with friends."

"Ace, this is Endra, Ryan, and Chris. They came through the same Nether Portal we made to escape some Endermen. And this here is Nethera, Princess of the Ghasts."

Nethy transformed back to her human state to greet Ace and Crepa. "Pleased to meet you. Friends of Sam are friends of mine." She said. Ace shook her hand, slightly spooked by the Ghast to human transformation. They all turned to see Midas impatiently tapping his foot.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions-"

**FWOOM! **A trail of fire blazed through the middle of the two groups, scorching a few Pigmen in the process. A familiar ball of fire landed next to our heroes; it was Comet smiling and ready to fight.

"Sup, guys." She cheerily said. Lybra smirked and said, "Oh hey Comet." Comet replied with a captain's salute. The two were roommates at combat school and still had a close relationship. Comet turned back to Ace and the gang.

"Sorry I'm late for the party folks. Playing hide-and-go-seek with a Magma Cube proves to be a lot harder than first expected."

Ace looked confused. "Magma cube?" Suddenly, a huge blob of lava came from the lava ocean below. It landed beside Comet, and reshaped itself into the form of a girl. She had glowing red hair and orange eyes. She wore red shorts and a dark red bikini that showed her back. She seemed new to the rest of the crew, but Sam and Crepa recognized her immediately.

"SQUISH!" They both yelled. They ran and hugged Squish, cheering and patting her back.

"We thought you were dead!" Crepa said.

"Well, when Slimes fall into lava, they don't burn, they just absorb the lava and change into Magma Cubes. Best thing that could ever happen to me!" Squish exclaimed.

Midas clanged his sword into the ground, getting everyone's attention. He looked royally pissed off.

"I'm getting real tired of your bullshit, Overworlders. Stand down now, and we'll think about not hurting you" he growled. Lybra slowly raised her sword. Rogue raised his twin blades. Ace and the rest of them all stood ready to attack. The air was filled with electricity as each side stood ready. After 2 minutes, a giant wall of flames hailed from the sky, taking out a bunch of pigmen. We all turned to see Comet flying above us, hands aflame.

"What? You guys were taking too long." She said blankly.

"ATTACK!" Midas screamed. All Nether broke loose. Ace charged, his pickaxe swinging and knocking pigmen out one by one. He saw random scenes of his friends fending off the huge waves. Crepa was doing what she did best; bombs and TNT detonated everywhere, sending pigs and the smell of roasted pork going everywhere. The Ender Bombs caused the pigs to be teleported above the lava ocean. The lava bombs and fire bombs caused pigs to be roasted to death. Comet and Nethy were in the air, providing support from above. The blaze rods around Comet spun rapidly, creating an orange aura that blocked projectiles and increased her firepower. Sam stayed out of the heat of the battle and began to snipe pigmen off one by one with his bow. Chris was having the most fun swinging his axe back and forth. Everytime he killed another group he'd say, "Boom, headshot!" or, "Ohh, bonus points!" Ryan was a ferocious fighter. He had looted two golden swords from some downed pigmen and began to slice, dice, and stab anything in his path. He then began to take on Rogue, and they disappeared into the battle again. Endra's psychic powers proved helpful as well. She began to pick up blocks and throw them at clumps of pigmen; she even picked up groups of pigmen and began to throw them over the ridge. She also shot arrows that pierced through about three pigmen at a time.

Everything was going great, and the Hybrid Heroes actually seemed to be winning. Midas watched the battle unfold, and then began to seethe in his anger. He was not about to let a bunch of teenager overtake his 15th brigade. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A golden aura formed around him, bright enough to gather everyone's attention. After 20 seconds, his eyes glowed a blinding golden color. The golden nuggets and swords dropped from dead pigmen and slowly began to float in the air and circle him.

"Shit; guys watch out! He's using Alchemy!" Comet yelled to the rest of us.

"What's that?" Chris asked as he picked up a pigman and tossed it over his back.

"It's Nether tongue for the power Zombie Pigmen have over gold. He can manipulate it and make it into any shape he wants."

"Really? Well shit, just when you think the Sky Army is unbeatable." Sam said as another one of his arrows went through the head of an approaching pigman.

"Ryan! Drop the swords!" Endra yelled. Ryan looked at her confused, but it was too late. The golden swords in his hands began to glow, and suddenly they melted and formed handcuffs around his wrist. He tried his hardest to break free, but they were as hard as Bedrock. He became so distracted that Rogue took the chance to smash him in the face with the hilt of his sword. Ryan collapsed to the ground.

Endra teleported over to where Ryan was, ready to avenge him, but then she fell right into Midas' trap. The gold swirling around Midas now moved over to where the heroes were. The golden hurricane then turned into a cage, which dropped onto the heroes, trapping them. Comet tried to come to their rescue, but another block of gold knocked her into the cage as well. Nethy was still in the air though. She flew around the cage, shooting fireballs in an attempt to break the cage. Midas summoned a huge clump of gold and tossed it to Lybra.

"Libby, you have better aim then me. Aim for the Princess and knock her out!" Midas yelled. Lybra stared at the golden rock, then to the trapped heroes, and then back at Midas' glaring face. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tossed the rock as hard as she could. It hit Nethera square in the head and she dropped like an Anvil, unconscious on impact to the floor. Comet looked down in shame. Sam looked on in shock and then began to violently shake the cage, cursing at Midas. Midas only smiled as his surviving Pigmen picked up the cage and began walking to the kingdom. He patted Lybra on the back. "Excellent job, Libby. I'll put in a word for you when you wish to be promoted." He smiled and ran to catch up with the group. Lybra only stared at the ground, and began to have a sinking feeling in her heart.

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered as she walked on to catch up with the 15th Brigade.

_Well then… Ain't that some bullshit. Tune in next time for more Hybrid Heroes. Next chapter, our heroes learn how the Zombie Pigmen deal with jail bait. Coming soon to a fanfic site near you!_

_Next chapter: __Three Hots and a Cot_

_(PS when Sam made the reference to the Sky Army, he was speaking about SkyDoesMinecraft and the Sky Army. Go Check out his Youtube channel)_


	11. The Zombie Pigman Kingdom

_And we are back! In this chapter we introduce some more characters, and see what really happens when you mess with the wrong Zombie Pigman (or woman). Enjoy! _

_**Warning: Chapter includes content that may be uncomfortable to read for some people. If you are one of those people, simply skip this chapter and wait for the next one. If you are not one of those people, well then just read on. No skin off my back.**_

Chapter 11: The Zombie Pigman Kingdom

It was a long journey into the kingdom, mostly because the place was so far away. The cage was carried by the strongest of the pigmen, while Midas, Rogue, and Lybra marched in front. The hybrid heroes became close friends in the meanwhile, and were learning more about each other with every word, motto, and laugh. Sam found himself glancing constantly at Nethera, who was sleeping peacefully as Rogue carried her piggyback (Sam tried hard not to chuckle at the unintended pun).

"Ok guys, so now the only question is how the hell do we get ourselves out this one?" Ryan asked the group.

"I think we should try to escape now. Find the Nether Portal, and get home ASAP." Chris replied. Comet nodded and said, "I'm with Yeti over here; I say we strike while the iron is hot and get the fuck out of this place!"

"Yeah…. Wait, Hey!" Chris exclaimed, realizing he had just been insulted because of his love of the mountains.

Endra shook her head. "The only problem is the iron is getting cold too fast. At the pace we are going, combined with the durability of this cage, we won't make it in time to escape thousands of crazy Zombie Pigmen. I say we just wait it out and wait for the right time to strike."

"But when will that time come?" Ryan asked. "If we don't leave now, we'll never be able to escape. We'll be trapped here forever!"

"Yeah, but if we try to escape we'll be dead forever, and I don't feel like meeting Notch just yet," Sam added. "I'd rather us stay put and hope for the best. Then we can see how what our next move will be."

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Ace, who was silently eating a piece of baked potato. He stopped and looked up, mouth full. "What?" he inquired.

"What do you think we should do, Ace? Do we stay or do we go?" asked Comet.

"Why do you guys need my opinion for?" Everyone looked at each other and then back at Ace. Sam said, "Well, you kind of the leader of the group dude."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how did you guys come to that conclusion?"

"We didn't really have to; it was pretty obvious from the start." Endra said.

"Endy's got a point bro; we knew that from the way Sam talked about you." Chris added on. Ace looked at all of his friends, and then he came to the conclusion that he really was the head honcho of the group, whether he liked it or not. He took a long sigh and said, "From watching the battle, we all saw that Nethy's fireballs had very little effect on this cage. Whatever Midas enchanted it with made it as blast resistant as Bedrock." He knocked on one of the bars for emphasis, and then moved on. "That said we'll probably be well into the Pigman kingdom even if we manage to get out. Then we'll be running from a whole city instead of just a small brigade. Overall, our best option is to do nothing for now and see how this plays out, and then plan out from that point, like Endra and Sam said."

Endra and Sam smiled. Chris shrugged his giant shoulders. Ryan nodded in silence. Comet crossed her arms and angrily muttered under her breath. Abruptly, the cage stopped in front of a giant Nether Brick wall that made the Nether Fortresses look like shacks. Midas walked up to one of the pigmen guarding the door, showing him a paper of some sorts. The pigmen stepped aside and opened the gate. As they walked in, the heroes' jaws dropped.

Comparing the Zombie Pigman Kingdom to Rome would be almost insulting. The place was a massive metropolis of bustling shops, fast moving people, and all kinds of smells. Pigmen and Pigwomen dashed past the cage, trying to get from one place to the other. Merchants yelled out to the crowds, advertising Golden Apples, Golden Weapons, Golden Tools, Golden Jewelry, and other golden stuff. The group was speechless.

"Whoa, this is as big as Emerald City!" Sam exclaimed. Lybra sighed. "Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess. Don't worry, that cheer will be gone once we get to the Lower District…" After a few minutes, the hustle and bustle of the Main District disappeared completely, and was replaced with a sickening silence. The place was almost a ghost town as the streets were strewn with dust and dirt. The houses lining the streets were small and ill-kempt. Dirty kids, most of which were actually hybrids, sat next to each other, some with no clothes or very little clothes on. Beggars constantly ran up to the cage asking for money. Crepa was about to give one a few golden nuggets, but Rogue and the pigmen quickly stopped the transaction and shooed them away.

"Damn, I see what you were talking about…" Ryan said. Lybra nodded sadly. "This is where I grew up. It was tough for my parents; my dad died in the Coliseum and my mom went insane. I pretty much was raised by the army. Learned to fight at a young age and was recruited straight out of high school."

"There seems to be a lot more hybrids around here than in the Main District." Ace cautiously observed. Lybra's grip on her sword grew tighter. "It never fails; Adventurers come to the Nether, get trapped here, and then… well, I don't think I need to explain more." Lybra replied. Sam and Ace shuddered. The group began to see the caste system formed around here; pure pigmen were on the top, and you attained less power the less of a pigman you were, until you were almost equivalent to dirt. It almost made Sam want to break the cage bars immediately, but then remembered the plan. Now he regretted even supporting it.

They arrived at the jailhouse a few minutes later. It was a small fortress made entirely of bedrock. Barbed wire hung from the top, and it was surrounded by a moat of lava.

"Welcome to the Jailhouse Hotel." Midas said grandly. "We hope you enjoy our five star accommodations."

"Yeah, feeling cozy already." Ace said sarcastically. Midas opened the cage and the heroes filed out. At the front desk was a sleeping pigman. Midas shook him awake and they exchanged some words in a language Ace he couldn't fully decipher. It was Pig Latin to him, so to speak. After a few minutes, Midas turned back to the rest of the group.

"Ok, so I have some other business to attend to; Rogue, you take the boys down to their cells, and Lybra can take the girls. Got it?" He commanded. Rogue saluted and Lybra nodded. The groups separated with almost no time to say goodbye, and were led to their respective cell rooms. The girls were led down a set of stairs that ended with an iron door. Lybra pressed a button and a buzz rang. A few seconds later, another pigman hybrid answered the door. He wore a white tank top that showed off his chisel cut body, including rock hard abs, and a solid chest. He wore a dazzling white smile that made most girls spread their legs like mustard. His name was Chops and he was 20 years old.

"Yes?" He said in a low, smooth, and overly attractive voice. Lybra was unfazed as she said, "We got some new inmates, Chops. You got any extra cells?"

Chops looked at the girls up and down. The Nether Girls, Comet and Squish, were only in bikinis because of the consistently hot weather in the Nether. Endra had lost her jacket in the fight, so she was only wearing her black tank top with her purple jeans and black and purple sneakers. Crepa was wearing her slim fit hoodie that outlined her athletic figure. Chops grinned.

"Why of course. Please, come in." Lybra led the girls inside and into their own cells. Before she left, she whispered to them, "Be careful around this douchebag, you guys. He can be a lady killer once he gets behind closed doors."

Crepa nodded and said, "Yeah kind of obvious. But thanks anyway."

"I'll be back to check on you guys later. Hang in there." Lybra replied as she left. Chops impatiently shut the door. The girls looked at the other cells. All of the other girls were either hybrid Nether creatures or humans. Some looked fine, but some others seemed truly traumatized or had lustful looks in their eyes as they stared at Chops. Endra noted that more of the better looking girls were in the latter category, and judging by the way Chops looked at them, he was hoping to put them in that category too.

All of the Hybrid Heroines were in one row, so Chops slowly looked into all their cages, flashing that dazzling white smile. He started with Endra, because she was closest to the door.

"Hello, Miss Ender Lady," Chops said. Endra stared blankly at him.

"You are looking mighty fine in that all black. Mind if I search for your… Ender Pearl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Endra only looked, smirked, and then teleported to the other side of the cell. His smile dropped like a sand block for a second, but was then regained as he walked to Squish's cell. She simply turned into a puddle of lava and slid away. She couldn't escape the cage because the bars were charged with a special energy that blocked living things to escape. However, the touch of a pigman will open them right up. Chops moved on to Comet's cage. Before he could even speak, a wall of fire shot out of the cage, singing a few of his hairs. Comet growled angrily at him, which obviously meant no. Finally, he moved on to Crepa's cage.

"Well then, a creeper hybrid; that's new." Chops said. Crepa wanted to pull an Ace and say something witty, but then an even crueler idea came to her head. She put on her most innocent horny schoolgirl voice and said, "Yes, well I don't get around often."

"Oh really? Well I wouldn't mind being your teacher, if you know what I mean."

"Well… I'm not sure…" Crepa replied. The other girls stared at her like she had transformed into the Wither, but she gave them a look that said _Watch this, _and they immediately knew what the deal was. Chops was completely oblivious. He said, "C'mon baby; let's start our lesson, shall we?" He touched the bars and they disappeared. Crepa smirked and sat against the wall with her legs opened, giving Chops a lusty look. "I'm all yours, daddy."

Chops crouched in front of Crepa and began to kiss her. He was an aggressive kisser; he forced his tongue into Crepa's mouth and began to viciously lick all around her mouth. Crepa acted like she enjoyed it and began to rub his chest. He began to fondle her boobs, and then started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. When both of Crepa's hands found his chest, she smirked.

_Fuck with this, you little perv, _she thought in her head. _**Detonate!**_

**BOOM! **Crepa's hands unleashed a concussion blast straight to Chops' chest, sending him flying into the bars of the opposite cells. The place burst out in laughter, marveling in Chops' failure. The sluts glared at Crepa and the began to ask Chops if he was ok. Crepa looked at her friends. Endra smirked. Squish was cheering, saying, "That's my girl!" and Comet was rolling around laughing. Crepa smiled, proud of her accomplishment. However, that pride was cut short when Chops lunged at Crepa, holding her up against the wall by her neck. Her feet were off the ground, and she had to grip Chops' arm so she wouldn't be choked to death. The place was too shocked to move or speak. Chops' eyes glowed with hatred and sheer anger. He pulled his other fist back and slammed it into Crepa's stomach. Crepa cried out in pain. The impact was so powerful and unexpected that she began to cough to regain her breath and tears came to her eyes. Chops put his lips to her ear and growled, "I'm starting to get really pissed by you and your little friends' behavior. You try some shit like this again, you will regret it." He dropped Crepa to the floor and stormed out the room. The place was silent. Endra tried to teleport over to her and comfort her, but the magic in the bars blocked her teleportation.

_Geez Ace, I hope you aren't having as fucked up as a time as we're having… _Crepa thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Ace and the boys were led down a long hallway by Rogue. As they got closer to the cells, Rogue turned to face the boys and said, "Ok guys, here's the deal. We used to have a prison guard named Runt that did pretty well with the inmates, but he retired a few weeks ago, so we have a new prison guard named Quartz?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What's she like?"

Rogue paused, as if trying to put what he wanted to say in nice terms. "She has uhh… interesting ways of treating her inmates."

"Interesting like how?"

Suddenly, the group heard sounds coming from the other side of the door. Rogue sighed and said, "Interesting like this…"

He pressed a button and a door opened. The boys' reactions were priceless. Ace's jaw dropped. Sam's eyes bulged. Ryan yelled, "Dafuq?" and Chris almost passed out. Rogue only put his hand on his temple and sighed.

In one of the jail cells there was a girl their age eagerly giving head to another man. They couldn't see the girl's full body because of the dim lighting, but they could tell she was very attractive. The man she was sucking off looked half passed out, as if he had climaxed multiple times before.

"Quartz?" Rogue called. There was no answer.

"Quartz!" Still no answer.

"QUARTZ!"

She suddenly picked her head up and said, "Huh?" Just as she released the man's manhood it climaxed, spraying cum all over her face and boobs. She licked it off and smiled before walking to the door. The man passed out, drooling with a smile.

"Hey, Rogue! Long time no see!" Quartz cheerily said. She wore a green and white bikini top that loosely hung on her shoulders, and shorts so short that they looked like underwear. Her boobs were so big that she almost made Squish look flat chested, and she had jet black hair that flowed down her back. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a hat with the face of a zombie pigman on it. She looked to be about 17 or 18. Ace would've been found her attractive, had he not witnessed the fucked up scene prior.

"I'm doing fine…" Rogue said. "I got some new inmates. Find them a cell and please don't try anything funny, would you."

Quartz looked at the 4 boys up and down and licked her lips. "I can't promise that last part, but I can find them a cell or two. Thanks Rogue." She smiled and blew him a kiss. He slapped it to the floor and began to walk back to the main lobby. The 4 boys sat in their own cages and said nothing. Finally, Chris groaned and said, "This is bullcrap."

"Tell me about it," another voice said. He turned and saw another boy in the cell next to him. The boy looked 17. He was dressed in a dark grey shirt, and wore black jeans and sneakers. His fingerless gloves and his hat had the face of a Wither Skeleton on them. He was deeply tanned and muscular for his age. At his side was a gray sword that looked like a cross between stone and iron.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"The name's Snap. I'm a Wither Skeleton Hybrid."

"Oh cool, my name's Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris. So what brings you here?"

Chris told Snap the story of how they were running from Endermen and found a Nether Portal and how they teamed up with Ace and his gang and were captured by Sgt. Midas and his brigade.

"Wow, sounds like some deep shit, bro. You're lucky to even had made it this far."

"Well, what's your story?"

"Ahh nothing big; left home at 14, been traveling around, came here thinking I could chill here, but I then found out that they don't take to Withers well, or any other entity for that matter."

"Yeah, I know that feel bro."

"HEY!" Chris and Snap turned to see Quartz standing in front of their cells. She was bent over, so her boobs almost looked like they were about to spill out her bra.

"I did not say you two could talk freely." She said menacingly. Snap and Chris looked at each other like she was crazy. She looked at Chris and said, "Because you're new here, I'll cut you a little bit of slack. As for you…" She looked at Snap, and opened his cell and walked in. Snap's hand reached for his sword. Quartz wagged her finger and said, "Now now, Snap; you know that your little Wither powers don't work here."

"True, but a stab to those implants of yours will hurt just as much."

"I don't see why you keep refusing me? You know you want this."

"Please, I'll want you once ocelots start to hate fish and Endermen start swimming. Now get out my cell." Snap replied. There was an electric silence in the room. Finally, Quartz groaned and said, "Whatever, Wither Boy. You'll come to your senses one day." She walked down the cell hall to check on the other inmates.

"Bitch," Snap muttered.

"Damn dude, you got some real willpower, don't you?" Ace said.

"Meh, I've been putting up with her bullcrap for a while now. You get used to it after a while."

"I see. Well, we could always use a new member to the team. How would you like to join our little adventuring group."

Snap thought about it for a while and said, "Oh why not? I'm not doing anything special anytime soon."

"Welcome to the team then, bro." Ace replied with a smile.

_Well that's the situation now folks, Props to Fireleaf for her OC submission (Quartz), and stick around next time for another addition to the hybrid heroes series! Have a Happy Easter!_


	12. King Swine's Challenge

_Hello once again readers, ECG13 back at you with something new. I have an important announcement, but I'll save it for after the chapter, cuz I've been waiting for this part for a while now. Let's get it started!_

Chapter 12: King Swine's Challenge

After weeks of spending their days in the Zombie Pigman Kingdom, the Hybrid Heroes finally got their wish. One day when Ace and Sam were playing a game of stone-paper-sword, Sgt. Midas came into the cell room.

"Heya Midas, what brings you here!" Quartz said with a mock salute.

"I need the boys we captured before. They are requested by the order of King Swine"

Quartz's smile dropped. "Oh umm, ok." She let Sam, Ace, and Chris out of their cages. Midas was about to lead them out when Chris said, "Wait, he's part of the group too," pointing to Snap's cell.

"I don't remember taking him in." Midas said with an eyebrow raised.

"He's part of the Nether division of our team, with Comet and Squish." Ace lied. Midas looked hard at al of them, but then gave in and nodded to Quartz to let him out. Quartz hated to lose her project, but let Snap out his cage anyway. Snap gave Ace a silent thanks and they were on their way. They met up with the girls in the main lobby. Crepa looked a little pale, which bothered Ace but he couldn't ask her right now. Right now he was wondering how why the king wanted to talk to them.

The group was put into another golden cage. They sped through the streets and were back in the Main District in a matter of minutes. Finally, they were at the front of a huge government building that the group assumed was City Hall. They were led out the cage and escorted into the grand building. The main lobby was packed with businessmen (or pigs) and lines of tourists. They were quickly brought through several halls and then arrived at a set of giant golden doors engraved with intricate markings and drawings. It looked like it needed a group of Iron Golems to open it, but Midas simply put his hand to it; they glowed for a few seconds and then slowly opened. The doors opened to a humongous room with a golden carpet leading to a large throne. Sitting on the throne was a bipedal pig with an eye patch with one eye. He had a beer gut and there were green marks all over his body. His feet were hooves and he had a pig snout. On the top of his head was a crown made of solid gold. Standing next him was Nethera, who tried to keep a straight face, but her Ghast hat's tears let it be known that she was awfully sullen.

"King Swine," Ace said under his breath. Midas bowed and said, "Your Majesty, I have brought the inmates you have requested."

The Pigman King made a sound that sounded like a mix between an oink and a laugh. "Excellent, you are dismissed." Midas nodded and left the room. When the doors closed, Swine looked at the heroes and said, "Welcome to the Zombie Pigman Kingdom… umm, what should I address you as, if I may ask?"

The group looked at Ace. "Uhhh…. The Hybrid Heroes." The group nodded in agreement.

"Ahh the Hybrid Heroes. It's catchy, I like it."

"Ok, King; want do you need us for?" Ace asked the king.

"I actually wanted to thank you, Heroes."

"Thank us?"

"Yes; you see have prevented a catastrophic war from arising. By bringing me Nethera, Princess of the Ghasts, I have been given my part of the deal, and now have no reason to attack the Ghast Kingdom."

Ace felt Sam tense. Squish must've felt it and put her hand on Sam's arm, hoping to calm him down.

"Ummm, your welcome, I guess…"

"Yes, and for your help, I will let you return to the Overworld with your lives. There is a Nether Portal in the back of the building. I assume you know how to use it."

The place went dead silent. Ace felt all eyes on him. He sighed and then put on his best kissup face. "Oh course we do, your Majesty. Thank you for your gratefulness. C'mon you guys, let's roll."

Ace walked out the room, and the rest of the group following suit, except for Sam. He was looking down at the floor and breathing hard, his shoulders heaving up and down. Squish tried to lead him out the room, but he shrugged her off. "No," he growled.

The heroes stopped and looked at him wild-eyed. Swine stared at him like he had never heard that phrase before. "Excuse me?" he said.

Sam turned back to him. His eyes were filled with rage and determination. "You heard me. I could've died traveling through this hellhole. Nethera saved my life and helped me find my friends, and there is no way I'm just going to screw her over like that. She's just as important to the team as any of us, and most of all, more important to me. I can care less about your little bullcrap war. Nethera is coming with us, and that's not a request; that's a goddamn order."

Nethera smiled as she put her hand to her mouth. Ace's jaw dropped. Swine's eye twitched, but then he began to howl in laughter. "

"A dazzling performance, young human; but unfortunately your proposal in not seconded. Unless any of your friends agree with you…"

"They do." Squish said as she put her arm over Sam. Sam smiled, proud to have such a close friend.

Swine's smile dropped. "Ok, but what about…"

"I'm with him as well." Endra said as she stood by Sam.

"I second that motion," Snap said.

Ryan stood up, saying nothing.

"Ah what the hell, I'm with it," Chris bellowed.

"I don't like it, but I respect Sam too much not to stand by him." Comet said.

"So am I" Crepa said

"And if my team's with it, so am I." Ace said as stood next to Sam. The two fist bumped as Swine's eye started to twitch again.

"You fools should've left while you had the chance." He growled.

"Yeah, we get told that a lot." Ryan said.

"I should have you all hanged for even attempting to cross me. But you guys are lucky, for I have a special task for you all."

"And what would that be?" Endra asked.

"I will be entering all of you in, wait for it…. The Coliseum!"

Ace looked baffled. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, my young human. Each of you will be battling an opponent of my choice. If you win, you may live and leave. If you lose, you will be jailed here forever."

"And what if we all win?" Crepa demanded.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there shall we? GAURDS!"

Suddenly, an entire brigade of guardsmen came in and surrounded the heroes.

"Take these heroes to the Warriors' Abode. They'll need the rest for tomorrow's fight. I wish you good luck, Hybrid Heroes!" Swine bellowed.

The heroes were transported to a small villa like house, complete with a set of beds, a furnace, and crafting table. The heroes sat in the living room.

"Well this is freakin' dandy. Now we have to battle to the death in front of a crowd of undead pigs for no good reason." Snap said dejectedly.

"Don't be like that, Snap. Nethy is a huge part of the team, and we're ready to fight to get her back." Chris said

"I'm really sorry guys; I just felt so upset because I thought we were really going to leave her. I should've just played along."

Ace patted him on the back. "It's fine bro; we would've done the same thing."

"Yeah, but now what? What if, Notch forbid, one of us is to lose? This is way too risky to go through with." Crepa added.

Ace sat in silence. He honestly didn't know.

Endra put her face in her hands. "This is insanity. I just want to head home in peace. Is that too much to ask?"

Silence reigned once more. After a few minutes, Ryan sighed and unsheathed his dagger. It was made of a shiny iron and had an engraving in Latin in it. "A few years back, my father gave me this dagger for my birthday. The engraving is in Latin, but I think it may respond to Endra's pleas."

He tossed it to Ace. He caught it and read it. "Si vis pacem, para bellum." He read aloud.

"That's right." Ryan said as he stood up. He took the dagger back and angled it towards the light. "If you want peace… then you had best prepare for war."

_And with those epic last words, shit gets real. Now for the announcement; it's my pleasure to announce the Hybrid Heroes story had recently achieved over 5,000 views! I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. What started as something for fun turned into a full-on commitment. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed, or submitted an OC; you inspire me to keep writing. So once again, thanks and keep following for more of the Hybrid Heroes! :D_


	13. Snap's Retribution

_Ok guys, this is where fists start flying. I've been waiting for this part for a while now, so strap on your armor and brandish those swords; it's BATTLE TIME! :D_

Chapter 13: Snap's Retribution

Clocks didn't work in the Nether, but the team knew it late afternoon when the guards knocked and told them to get ready. The team was transported to an underground location not to far from the villa. When they got to their location, they were met by Lybra, Midas, and Rogue. The guards handed them off, and the heroes were led down a long hallway that led to nothing but a lone pressure plate. "Step on it one by one," Midas ordered them. They each stepped on one by one, and were teleported thanks to the command block the plate activated. Finally the team arrived in a giant stadium made of Nether Brick. It was oval in shape, and the seats were already packed with roaring screaming fans. The team had the skybox seats, complete with refreshments and a furnace, crafting table, and an anvil.

"Damn, this place is bigger than the spleef games back at home," Ace said. Before anyone could reply, the place suddenly got silent. Horns started to play, and on the other side of the stadium in another skybox was King Swine, who was regally marching towards his throne. Nethera stood beside him. Swine put his hand up for attention.

"Good afternoon fellow subjects." He began, "I hope all of you are comfortable, because we have a heck of a show for you today!"

The crowd began to cheer and clap. He got their attention once more. "Today, we have a special group of inmates, captured by Sgt. Midas and his crew. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Hybrid Heroes!"

The crowd began to boo as Swine gestured towards the heroes. Comet flipped them the bird.

"And because we have such a close group of inmates, I have conjured up a special selection method that I think you will all enjoy." Suddenly, two servants brought him a giant wheel that looked like the one on game shows. It was sliced into 9 pieces, and each slice had a name of each of the Hybrid Heroes on it.

"This wheel will be spun by my soon-to-be queen, Princess Nethera. Whoever it lands on will be chosen to step into the battlefield. I will then choose a worthy opponent for him or her to fight. Now, are we ready?!"

The crowd cheered once more in approval. Reluctantly, Nethera spun the wheel. She got a good spin on it and it wheeled around, making the heroes tense more with each spin. Finally, it stopped on the dark gray slice of the wheel.

"Snap, the Wither Skeleton; step onto the battlefield!" Swine bellowed. Snap sighed and tipped his hat to the others. "Wish me luck guys." The group waved good luck as he stepped onto another command block that teleported him into the Netherrack battlefield in the middle of the stadium.

Swine scratched his chin as he studied Snap. "Hmm, young Wither boy. You appear to be strong willed and a tough fighter; however, there is someone who I believe can challenge that willpower. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you his opponent. A woman who defines charm and has made the most powerful of men fall to her knees. Please welcome Quartz to the stands!"

The crowd cheered as the huge doors on the other side of the battlefield opened to reveal Quartz, smiling and cheery as usual.

Snap was baffled. "Quartz, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to fight you silly! If there's anyone who's going to beat you and keep you here, its going to be me!" she giggled.

Snap facepalmed and then looked back up to Swine. "Are we really about to do this?!"

Swine shrugged, "Either that or you get 25 to life. Now let the BATTLE BEGIN!"

Ace turned to Lybra, "Quartz can fight?"

Lybra nodded and said, "Trust me, I was shocked until I witnessed it myself. She's quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Unlike me, she can use Alchemy, but she does just fine without it."

"Do you know anything about Snap's abilities?"

"Yes; the sword he carries is charged with Wither energy. When held by a Wither creature, it can shape itself into any weapon or tool he desires, making it powerful against crowds of enemies. He can also fire Wither Skulls that detonate on impact. And he can drain opponents using his Wither attack."

"Wow, that's powerful stuff. He shouldn't have too much trouble in this fight."

"I wouldn't say all that." Lybra pointed back to the field and Ace saw what she was talking about. Quartz landed another hard punch on Snap's jaw, sending him flying to the other side. He had a faint blue aura around him that was quickly fading away once more.

"What's with the aura?" Ace asked Lybra.

"When Withers want to use Wither energy, they have to charge up first. They stand still and stockpile their energy, and then when it is done, they release the excess into a huge explosion."

Ace looked back to battlefield. Snap was crouched, and started to glow blue once more. "Not this time," Quartz yelled as she rushed onto Snap and delivered a kick to his stomach sending him into the wall. He brushed rocks off of him and then said to himself, "It's no use. I can't charge without her hitting me. I could shapeshift my sword into a lasso, but that would require more Wither energy than I have ready right now. There has to be another way to charge!"

He rushed back to Quartz and started to attack with his sword, but with no use. As good as a swordfighter he was, Quartz moved way to fast to be hit. When Snap brought his sword down, she caught it like it was made of wood. She smirked, and then threw Snap behind her and threw his sword to the other side of the stadium. He scooted back quickly, truly scared now.

Quartz laughed, "You're mine now, Wither boy. I'm going to have fun with you once I beat your ass."

Suddenly, an idea came to Snap. "**Witherrang!" **he said in his head. The Wither Sword began to slowly began to levitate. It found Snap and then rushed towards him. Since Quartz was in the way of its path, she was knocked over the hilt of it. Snap caught the sword. "Now's my chance! **Charge!" **he bellowed. The blue aura returned as he concentrated on all of his Wither energy. Quartz slowly got up. "NO!"she yelled as she ran towards Snap hoping to knock him out once more, but it was too late. His eyes snapped open and a huge explosion rocked the stadium. The smoke cleared, and Snap was now covered by a grayish-black aura. His sword glowed as well as he said, "Now the fun really started."

Quartz dusted herself off. "Whatever, I'll still beat you, even if you are charged."

Snap said nothing as he pointed his sword towards Quartz like a gun. "**Wither Cannon!" **he yelled as a black skull shot out of the tip of his sword. Quartz rolled out the way and the skull hit the wall and exploded. Snap fired more skulls; Quartz gracefully dodged and lept out of the way. Unfortunately, she took one lousy step, and a skull slammed into her, sending her flying once more. She slowly got up.

"_Dammit; I can't get close to him without getting my head taken off by one of those skulls. Even if I do get close, he can just drain me with his Wither technique. Looks like Alchemy is my best bet right now." _ She thought to herself. She stood up and then began to glow a golden color. Finally, her eyes glowed a golden hue as well. "**Golden Gunner" **she said. A beam of yellow light shot from her hand. Snap deflected it with his sword . "So someone's resorting to Alchemy now, eh? No problem; Wither energy will always be stronger than Alchemy."

"**Summon" **Quartz said. Out of the ground, 5 Pigmen dressed in golden armor appeared and ran towards Snap. He only rolled his eyes. **"Weapon change: Bow and Arrow". **His sword shifted and twisted until it was now a bow. He nocked an arrow and it pierced through one of the pigmen, dropping it with one hit. 4 shots later, the pigmen were all dead. Quartz summoned more pigmen. 15 pigmen ran at Snap. **"Wither Call" **he whispered. His hand glowed, and then out of the ground appeared 7 Wither Skeletons, all equipped with their own sword. They ran at the pigs and easily massacred them. When the pigs were nothing but golden nuggets and rotten flesh on the ground, Snap dismissed them. They collapsed back into bones and then sank into the ground. Quartz started to get frustrated.

"What's wrong, slut? Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to get laid, you could've trained to get some actually useful powers." Snap snickered. The stadium went into a series of "oohs". Quartz growled and the screamed in frustration.

"YOU WANT POWER?! I'LL SHOW YOU POWER, YOU LITTLE BRAT! **GOLDEN END!" **she bellowed. She put her hands together. Yellow electricity coursed through her arms and hands as a yellow ball of energy appeared. Wind blew everything around. Snap could tell she was putting all of her power into this one attack. _Perfect _he said to himself.

"Eat this, Wither brat!" Quartz screamed, eyes flashing with insanity. She tossed the ball of energy straight at Snap. It hit his chest and exploded. The glowing dome of energy grew and grew, but did not release. Everyone stared at it. Suddenly, it began to decrease in size, until it was a small ball of energy once again, held by Snap, who was evilly grinning.

"No way!" Quartz yelped

"Holy crap," Sam whispered.

"Haha! That's my dude!" Chris bellowed.

"That was a pretty slick move there, Quartz," Snap said, casually tossing the energy ball up and down. "Let me just make a few _improvements _to it, hm?"

Quartz began to slowly stagger back. Snap slowly cocked his arm back like a pitcher. "**Withered Golden End!" **he yelled as he threw the ball back at Quartz, only this time it was a darker shade of yellow. She screamed as the ball exploded, giving off an even bigger blast shockwave. The smoke cleared, and Quartz was out cold in a 15 block wide, 10 block deep crater. Snap smiled, proud of his victory.

Swine was at a loss for words. "Well throw me in the furnace and serve me with a Golden Apple in my mouth; in a shocking victory, Snap has won, and the Hybrid Heroes are one step closer to triumph."

The crowd booed as Snap pressed a button on the side of the stadium, and found himself back with the others in the skybox. They cheered for him and patted him on the back.

"Dude, that was insane! She got her ass handed to her!" Chris yelled with joy.

Snap chuckled and said, "Thanks, bro, but that's not what I'm happy for. I'm just glad to know that even if we don't get out of here, we won't have to deal with a bullcrap prison guard ever again, and that's more than enough for me."

_Alright! One down; 8 more heroes to go. Tune in next time to see who gets into the ring next. Who will win? Who will die? _


	14. High Voltage

_And we are back! I hope everyone has had a hilarious April Fools' Day, and let's get right back into the action with Round 2!_

Chapter 14: High Voltage

Lybra walked up to the Hybrid Heroes. "While I congratulate Snap on a well-deserved victory, you guys are far from free. You know Swine is going to have it in for the rest of you now that he knows what you are capable of."

"No problem, Libby. We can take it, no matter what he throws at us." Crepa declared.

"Ok, next round! Nethera, if you could." Swine said. Nethera spun the wheel once more. It landed on the light green piece. "Looks like Crepa is up next!" he bellowed. The crowd cheered once more as Crepa stepped into the ring. Swine was about to speak again, but then another servant ran up to him with a piece of paper in his hand. Swine read it and nodded. "Well then, it seems like you have a volunteer challenger. It is my pleasure to welcome Chops to the field."

"WHAT?!" Crepa yelped. The doors opened and Chops walked out holding a golden sword. Crepa heard shrieks and screaming from the girls standing in the stadium. She tried hard not to puke.

"I don't get it, why does Crepa look so tense now?" Ace said. Squish hesitantly told him the story about what happened between Chops and Crepa in the prison. Enraged, Ace swung his pickaxe threw the wall. It went through it as easily as a knife through butter. "That douchebag is lucky it's Crepa and not me on that battlefield, or I would personally kick his ass until the end of the End!"

"I know you would, but calm down; I'm sure she will be doing that for both of you." Squish said reassuringly.

"Wait, are you freaking kidding me?!" Crepa yelled towards Swine.

"What's wrong Boomy; afraid I'll gut you out once more?" Chops said with a smirk.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to save you the trouble of me humiliating you in front of more of your fans." Crepa snapped. Oohs came from the crowd. Chops' smile dropped as he rose his sword. "You will regret that."

Crepa raised her sword. "Bring it on, piggy boy."

"BATTLE BEGIN!" Swine bellowed. Chops ran towards Crepa. Crepa threw 2 blocks of TNT at Chops. They detonated and he was sent back 4 blocks onto his back. Crepa advanced and sliced down. Chops parried and their swords clanged as they began to swordfight.

"Interesting; you seem to have been trained well." Chops said as he struck down. Crepa blocked the blow and said, "Thanks; my boyfriend taught me well."

"Boyfriend ?" he said confused. Crepa took the opportunity to hit him with the flat of her sword and sent him to the ground. "Surprising, isn't it?"

Chops wiped blood of his mouth. "No." Then he got up and advanced. Crepa swung her sword, but he dodged and landed a hard left hook on her jaw, sending her staggering back. Suddenly, he picked her up by her throat. "More like revolting." He hissed and then tossed her hard into the other side of the stadium. She tumbled and got pack onto her feet. An orange-red bomb appeared in her hand. "Take that back!" she screamed as she threw the fire bomb. It detonated, setting the Netherrack aflame. However, Chops was unharmed. _Great, I forgot Pigmen were unaffected by fire or lava. Time to use some strategy, _Crepa thought. A black bomb and a green bomb appeared in her hands. She threw the green bomb at his face. The Slime Bomb exploded and he was blinded by slime. She threw the Smoke Bomb down and then the entire battlefield was covered in thick smoke. Chops was blinded, or so she thought. Because he was part pig, his sense of smell was heightened tenfold. Crepa didn't realize this until Chops sent a beam of golden energy at her, sending her into a nearby wall. Chops was now surrounded by golden aura. Crepa pushed some rocks off of her. "I'm getting real tired of the Alchemy crap." She spat. Chops only grinned maniacally as a group of energy balls appeared around him like Blaze Rods. He sent them at Crepa; she dodged all of them, but was caught in the explosion of the last one, sending her flying into yet another wall. She slowly got up, realizing that she kind of got a taste of her own medicine, then she saw another volley of energy blasts came at her at high speeds. "**Blast Shield!" **she yelled. A dome of invisible energy surrounded her and took the impact of the first wave of energy balls. Crepa grimaced as she tried her best to keep the shield up, hoping that Chops would give up on his energy ball assault. Chops didn't let up as he sent hundreds of energy balls at her, each of them more powerful than the last. He paused only to charge a giant Spirit Bomb like energy ball. "Say goodnight, Creeper girl!" he bellowed with joy as he tossed it at Crepa. Her Blast Shield had no chance. It broke through the shield and exploded. It covered about 30 blocks of the Stadium.

"Crepa!" Ace screamed from the skybox. The smoke cleared, and Crepa was lying face down in the middle of a huge crater. She appeared to be out cold.

"NOOOOO!" Ace wailed. Chris had to hold him back because he was about to jump out of the skybox and run out onto the field. The crowd was silent as Chops slowly made his way into the crater. He stood over Crepa, arms crossed, a wild grin on his face. "Give up now, Creeper?" he said, believing she was unconscious. Suddenly, he heard her ragged breathing. Then, she growled, "No… I'm just getting warmed up!" She looked up at Chops. Her eyes had changed from their usual green to a blood red color. Chops stepped back as Crepa levitated into the air. Blue electricity coursed through her body. Her teeth became vampire like and her hair became a cobalt blue. Her skin became paler, and her breasts grew into a DD- cup, almost slightly tearing the top of her hoodie. Somehow, even her clothes began to change color, turning a darker green. And finally, with a final banshee like scream, she gave a huge explosion. Electricity flew everywhere, zapping a few pigmen in the process. When the smoke cleared once more, Crepa stood in the middle of the stadium, levitating one block of the ground.

The Hybrid Heroes stood shocked. "Holy shit, Crepa just went Charged…. Without any charge." Sam whispered his breath.

"But how?" Chris said.

"That's not the part I'm freaked out by. Shouldn't Crepa going ballistic right now?" Ryan asked.

"A hybrid creeper that can go charged without being struck by lightning and can still keep control of her actions; it seems that I have been giving Crepa less credit as a fighter than she deserves." Comet said

Ace said nothing, but only stood in a mixture of shock and pride. Crepa was just as baffled as the others as she inspected her new look. "Wow, who knew I looked this good in Charged Form?" she said to herself. She saw Chops on the other side of the stadium, shaking at the knees. She grinned as she turned towards him. He jumped and then held up his sword. She only chuckled as she shot a bolt of electricity at his hand. It hit its mark and he let go of the sword, grimacing in pain. He didn't even have time to inspect his hand, because Crepa rushed him with flurry of jabs and kicks. She moved at extremely high speeds, and Chops couldn't even see where she was.

"Amazing; she's even faster than my teleportation ability. Her Charged Form definitely is her trump card." Endra said in amazement.

"Yeah, go Boomstick!" Squish cheered.

"**Electro Kick!" **Crepa bellowed. Her foot became lined with lightning. She spun in the air and the kick landed right on his ribs. He flew straight into the wall, giving Crepa the chance to use a special ability. She charged up, and thunder boomed in the distance. Chops staggered, obviously winded by the recent ass kicking. "See you later, piggy boy! **Storm!" **she screamed with joy. Out of nowhere, a huge bolt of lightning dropped down onto Chops. He screamed as millions of volts coursed through his veins. There was a bright flash, and when it cleared, there was a huge scorch mark and a lone sword where Chops once stood. The crowd was completely baffled, especially Swine. "It seems that Crepa has… burned Chops to a crisp. The Hybrid Heroes win once again."

Wails of sad girls echoed from the crowd. Crepa smiled with pride, and then passed out once more. "Crepa!" Ace yelled. He stepped on the pressure plate that teleported people into the battlefield. He picked up Crepa in his arms. "Are you ok? You did great out there." He asked the beautiful creeper girl he loved. As she changed back to her regular features, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. She said, "Yeah, I'm good. Didn't see that one coming, didn't you?"

"Yeah, you gave everyone a real shock." Ace joked. The two laughed at the corny pun as Ace carried Crepa to the button that teleported them back to the skybox.

_Aww :3 well that's two down, 7 more heroes to go. Keep it locked here to see if everyone's group of half-mobs can survive King Swine's next challenge. Until then, bless yo' face and watch out for those glowing purple eyes in the night… 0_o_


	15. Release the Dragon

_Boy, do I have a chapter for you guys today! Let' do this!_

Chapter 15: Release the Dragon

After Ace put Crepa on the couch to rest, he walked back to the window. He saw Swine from across the stadium, who had his trademark sneer and eye twitch. Not only would he have to replace two prison guards, at this rate he would be losing his new wife to a bunch of teenagers. Ace loved it. Nethera smiled as she began to have hope again that her new friends would be able to save her.

"Ok then. Next round!" Swine bellowed. This time, he spun the wheel himself. It landed on the purple piece.

"Endra, you have been chosen!"

Endra sighed, "Well, I'm up. Let's see what he's got this time." Ryan walked over and kissed her. "Good luck Endy. You'll do great. "

She smiled and nodded. She didn't have to step on the pressure plate; she simply teleported herself onto the battlefield.

"Ahh, the Ender girl, my subjects have told me of your skills in combat. Who should you fight?"

"Release the Dragon!" a voice from the crowd said. Swine and Endra turned to it. It came from a zombie pigman in the front row seats. "What was that, peasant?" Swine said.

"You heard me; Release the Dragon! Release the Dragon!" the spectator began to stand up and say this chant until the entire stadium was rocking. Swine slowly grew a sinister grin and then said, "Alright! Dearest Endra, it seems like my subjects have spoken. You will fight… the dragon!"

The crowd went wild as the opposing doors slowly opened. Endra tightened her grip on her bow. Suddenly, a girl walked out. She was very petite and short, with purple hair that went past her shoulders and glowing purple eyes. Her skin was pale. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a black skirt with black and gray stockings and black boots. She looked to be about 12 or maybe even a bit younger.

_No way, another Ender girl. Wait, it can't be; her Ender energy readings are off the charts! She could be… no, of course not. Those kinds of hybrids are only in legends. _Endra thought. Her mind was racing as the young girl walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Endra. What's yours?" Endra said kindly, hoping to be at least somewhat diplomatic. The girl said very quietly, "I'm really sorry I have to do this…"

"Do what?" Endra asked.

"EVENSTAR! What are you doing? Kill the girl!" Swine yelled. Evenstar looked at Endra with sad eyes. "You might want to move back…"

"What?" Endra started, but then Evenstar's purple aura grew brighter. Her eyes became dragon-like as she grew bigger. Her clear pale skin grew black and scaly. Wings sprouted from her back and her hands grew claws. She was no longer a shy little girl. She was now an…

"ENDER DRAGON!" Endra screamed. The huge Ender Dragon breathed a huge wall of purple fire. Endra dodged and rolled out of the way.

"Sweet mother of Israphel! An Ender Dragon hybrid?!" Crepa yelped, awoken by the sudden uproar.

"Yeah, and how did she get trapped here?!" Sam said.

"C'mon, we have to help Endra!" Ryan said.

"No! If we all go onto the battlefield, we'll all be either arrested or killed. We need a plan. Our best bet is to get Nethera, then we can fly down, grab Nethera, and get you guys out of here." Lybra demanded.

"She's right. We'll need the air under us if we want to escape. Lybra, lead the way." Ace said

"Hold the fuck up; since when were you on our side?" Ryan asked Lybra.

"Ever since the beginning; it just took me some time to realize it. Now come on." Lybra said. She peeked out the door to check if there were any guards, and then she led the rest of the team to the other side of the stadium where Swine's suite was.

Back on the battlefield, Endra was fighting for her life. Evenstar gave her no time to conjure up any of her psychic attacks. All Endra could do was shoot arrows and hope that they hit. Some of them stuck, but they seemed to have no effect. Endra gracefully dodged and rolled out of the way of fire, claws, and sonic roars, until she made one misstep. Evenstar snatched her up with her claw and raised her up to her glowing purple eyes. Endra struggled to break free, but it was no use.

_C'mon Endy, think. I need to get to Evenstar somehow. I got it! __**Ender Link! **_She screamed in her head. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she was in a white limbo, an infinite land of nothing. She looked around, and suddenly Evenstar appeared before her in her human form. She looked at Endra in shock.

"You made an Ender Link, didn't you? You must be really powerful." Evenstar said in amazement. Endra blushed. "Ahh, it's only a small trick I learned a few years back. Proves useful in these kinds of situations though?"

"Won't the crowd notice we aren't moving?"

"No, it's hard to explain, but it's like time stops around us when we are linked. We can be talking for hours, but to the outside world it'll only be a millisecond."

"Cool."

"Yeah, so tell me Evenstar, what's an Ender Dragon hybrid doing in the Nether? Or anywhere but the End for that matter?"

"I guess I'll have to start from the top. I was conceived by the Ender Dragon, the Lord of the Endermen an one of the nine Gods of Minecraftia, making me a demigod, I guess. My powers have, are, and always will be stronger than an average Enderman. Though I can't teleport, I can use Ender Energy to create different attacks, like energy balls, clone attacks, and energy blades. I don't know many psychic attacks though. As I got older, more and more people began to see my power. They grew jealous , and be to patronize me, leaving me out of stuff, neglecting me, and even trying to harm me. My own caretaker, an old Ender Lady named Obsuda, tried to kill me in my sleep. So I escaped. I went to the portal room where all of the portals to the other dimensions were. Being young and naïve, I accidentally took the Nether Portal and ended up here. I wandered for days trying to find help. I stumbled upon the Zombie Pigman Kingdom. Swine took me in and cared for me at first; little did I know that he was just going to throw me in a fancy jailroom and use me for battle."

"Damn, I feel so bad."

"Ahh don't be. If anything, I'm glad you and your friends came along. It gives me a reason to get out of here. The only problem is getting past Swine and his entire kingdom of warriors. We cant leave your friends behind either."

"Oh, please, Star. We're Ender creatures; we always find a way. Like my dad used to say, "If it looks like the end, make a new beginning."

Evenstar cracked a smile. "Awesome, so what's the plan?"

"One that'll solve all of our problems…"

Swine watched as Endra struggled against the grip of Evenstar, his prized possession. He reminisced in the bliss the first day he met her. He saw power in her right away, even in her beat up state, and just knew she'd be perfect for the battlefield. He leaned back in his chair watching the carnage, and then said, "Nethera? Fetch me another beverage, would you?"

Instead of a cold drink, he got a cold sword on the back of his neck. He slowly turned around, finding the swordsman to be Lybra, the Hybrid Heroes standing behind her.

"Sam!" Nethera yelped as she ran into Sam's open arms. Swine was enraged.

"Lybra, you have 10 seconds to tell me what you are doing holding me at swordpoint." Swine growled.

Lybra smirked. "Let me give it to you in 5 seconds, Swine. I'm tired of your bullcrap, and I want to do the right thing for once."

"We seem to have different ideas on what the right thing is."

"We also have different ideas about being a real king is, but you seem to do just fine without it. Now call off the dragon before I roast you like the fat pig you are."

"Oh, I'll call her alright. Evenstar! Kill the Ender girl!"

The huge dragon looked at Swine and then back at Endra. Swine grew impatient. "Evenstar, what are you doing? I told you to kill the girl!"

Still nothing.

"EVENSTAR, YOU MISERABLE TWIT! DO WHAT I SAY-"

**CHOMP! **Swine didn't get to finish, because Evenstar snatched him in her jaws and ate him in one fell swoop. She stuck out her tongue in distaste and put Endra on her back. With one flap, she took to the air and hovered next to the suite.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Hop on!" Endra said causally as the Heroes looked on in shock. They got on, and they flew off, leaving an entire kingdom of truly shocked Zombie Pigmen.

Evenstar flew as fast as she could away from the kingdom. "Sam! Where's the Nether Portal?" Endra yelled.

"Not too far! Just over this ridge!" he yelled back.

"Wait, stop the dragon!" Lybra yelled. They didn't want to stop, but they landed at the base of the mountain the Nether Portal was behind. Lybra got off and began to walk away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Comet yelled.

"The pigmen aqrent going to stay shocked for long. They'll want their revenge for you killing their king. I'll try to hold them off as much as possible."

"Hold on, you ain't doing this by yourself, buster." Comet said as she slid off of Evenstar, Lybra smiled as her oldest friend walked up next to her.

"Wait, I'm staying too." Squish said, much to everyone's surprise.

"No, wait Squish! You can't!" Crepa wailed

Squish only chuckled and said, "Boomstick, I know you want me to come to, but this is my home now. You've been able to hold your own for the past 14 years, and you did a damn good job doing it. I'll see you again, but for now you have to get moving, or we'll all be caught."

Tears formed in Crepa's eyes as she hugged Squish. "I'm going to miss you, Squish."

"I know, Boomy. I'll miss you too." Squish said as she slid off of Evenstar. She turned to Ace and said, "So long Ace. Take good care of Crepa for me?"

"You're crazy Squish, but good luck." Ace said with a smile. Squish nodded and then they heard battle cries.

"I hate to break up the moment, but you guys need to hightail it out of here!" Comet said. They noded and Evenstar flew away, leaving the 3 girls alone against an entire army of undead pigs.

"You do realize Ace was right when he said we were crazy, right?" Comet said as the Blaze Rods spun around her at an even faster speed.

"Meh, I get that a lot." Squish said as she formed a giant ball of magma above her head.

"As long as I can help my friends, I'm just fine with that title." Lybra said as she readied her sword. They all stood prepared as 1000 zombie pigmen turned the corner, charging dead at them…

**Back in the Overworld…**

The Hybrid Heroes were back in the Overworld, but not without crashing into the side of the mountain. The Nether Portal was just too narrow for Evenstar, causing it to clip one of her wings and send her careening into the side of the mountain. On the bright side everyone was ok, and the Nether Portal was destroyed, making sure no one followed. Sam slowly raised his head, squinting in the sun he had not seen in forever. "Guys… we did it! We're back!"

The whole team cheered and danced around. They were so elated that they had to throw a party, along with food, drink, and fun. They had it on the top of the mountain around a warm campfire. Evenstar, who happened to be an excellent singer, sang along with Chris and Sam, who sung classic Minecratft songs like, "Diggy Diggy Hole," "Glowstone Love," and "The Miner." After they're last song for the night, "Enderborn," the team applauded them. They gave silly bows and curtsies as they sat down. Ryan then stood up and called for a toast.

"Play us a fancy lick!" Chris bellowed, obviously drunk off of the apple cider. Endra was still sober enough to slap him upside the head.

"Thank you Endra. Now, I just wanted to say that I hadn't been able to make too many friends as a kid because I was so different from the others. But being here with all of you guys, it makes me realize that I was just a bad people person at the time."

Everyone laughed.

"But in all seriousness, I'm glad that I have such a great group of friends. Through whatever may come our way, I know that I can always come you guys, my _mosackras, _my true friends. A toast to the Hybrid Heroes; to the depths of the Nether, to the end of the End!"

"HUZZAH!" the team cheered. They resumed to their cheer and fun, oblivious to the pair of purple eyes watching them. It was a girl with dark red hair and black clothes on. She smirked as she teleported underground, to the bedrock level. She knelt to the ground and said, "Master, I have found the position of the one you speak of. They call themselves, the Hybrid Heroes?"

"Hybrid Heroes, eh?" a voice said. It was deep and gruff and sounded like a middle aged man. However it had a demonic tone behind it as well. It said, "Excellent, Alice; keep a close eye on them. I need all the information I can on these peasants."

"With pleasure, master." She said, teleporting away. The voice laughed.

"They have no idea what they are dealing with…"

_Cliffhanger! And you know what that means. That's right, the Hybrid Heroes will be back in… wait for it… A SEQUEL! Follow and Favorite me as an author to stay updated on when Hybrid Heroes: Corruption releases out onto Fanfiction. Can't wait until then for an awesome tale? No prob; here are some other epic stories by friends and people I have favorited._

_**Yokai Shojo Rakuen **__by Najee_

_**Minecraft Strikers Adventure **__by Striker Hutassa_

_**The Hero of Minecraftia **__by PUR3 K1LL3R (starring Chris as the protagonist! No relation to my story though)_

_**Herobrine's Hybrid Heroes **__by Butterfly Mist (also no relation to my story)_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender The Unrated and Untold **__by Spencer. Johnson1577( WARNING: 17+ ONLY)_

_**Ender Love **__by Tabuu99_

_**Meet the Slenders: Enderman's Return **__by EastCoastGamer13_

_**Detective Hunter and the Mystery of Lavender Town **__EastCoastGamer13_

_Go check these guys out, and tell them EastCoastGamer13 sent ya! Until then, peace out and see you next time! :D_


	16. Book 2 is up!

Awesome news! Book 2 is up and on a roll! Go check out the first chapter on my profile ASAP!


End file.
